


For a Nightmare, he's not that Scary

by innocent_criminal



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cream, Error x Ink - Freeform, Errorink - Freeform, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Gay, M/M, abyss x nightmare, abyssmare, cross x dream, gayyyy, mlm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 31,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_criminal/pseuds/innocent_criminal
Summary: When a reformed Nightmare Sans crosses paths with an old enemy... Will they stay rivals, or become more...?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm publishing this story here; it began on Wattpad but I'm taking it and putting it on here so I can work on all my stories on a single platform.
> 
> For those of you who have no clue what I'm talking about and found this story on here first, don't worry about it; it's not worth looking into. I just came here is all.
> 
> Also, for those who are new to the story: It's worth noting that the beginning of this story was written a long time ago; 2016 or 2017. I sucked at writing then; and not only that, but I haven't edited the first half of the story in any way. I have gotten better with writing in the past few years, and my professors have given me multitudes of tips and tricks, so be assured that the writing, grammar, etc. gets better as the story progresses.
> 
> Stay classy, San Diego, and enjoy the story!

This had to be the worst day of Nightmare's life....or the best. He wasn't sure. It was humiliating to be kneeling down in front of his own twin brother, begging for forgiveness of everything he'd done... But at the same time, Nightmare was able to feel again. Love, happiness, relief... That did feel pretty good, he had to admit.  
But still... with Dream looking down at Nightmare like this, the older twin brother couldn't help but feel a stab of regret, and even fear. Fear that his brother wouldn't accept his apology.  
"Please... Please, I..." Nightmare's voice quivered in regret, "I'm so...sorry... forgive me, brother..." he lowered his head, "I'll do anything..."  
Nightmare hated being so vulnerable. But if it took being vulnerable to get his brother back... then so be it.  
Dream knelt beside his older twin brother and pulled him into a hug.  
Feeling his brother's loving embrace only made Nightmare break down further. Back to his original form in his jacket, pants and boots, he hugged Dream back tightly, sobbing into his shoulder.  
"Thank you..."  
"You're my brother... I'll always forgive you... for anything."  
Nightmare hugged his brother tighter as he continued sobbing.  
"I...love...you....Dream..."  
"I love you too, brother."

\--Years later, Nightmare's renewed void--

Nightmare paced around his old throne restlessly. Dream had been spending most of his time with Ink Sans, leaving Nightmare to do his own thing. Usually 'his own thing' was just this -- pacing around in his void. Thinking. If even that.  
After hours of doing nothing, Nightmare remembered an old enemy of his. Abyss Sans. The feathery mess that had refused to join Nightmare and his army all that time ago.  
Sighing, Nightmare thought it over. With a single snap of his fingers, he teleported to Abysstale. Abyss happened to be right there in front of where Nightmare teleported.  
"W-woah--!?" Abyss tripped in alarm and fell forward. Quickly, Nightmare stepped forward and caught the falling winged Sans, steadying him.  
Once Abyss had found his footing, he did nothing but blink and stare at Nightmare. "...Who are you?" he eventually asked warily.  
"Ahah... If I told you, you wouldn't believe me," Nightmare responded with a wink.  
"...Whether I believe you or not will be my choice. Tell me your name or leave my AU." Abyss's eyes narrowed.  
"Well... If you insist," Nightmare cleared his throat, "My name is Nightmare."  
There was a long silence that stretched out for several heartbeats. Minutes, even.  
"You're lying." Abyss gasped at last, taken aback.  
"Why would someone lie about being THE Nightmare Sans?" Nightmare raised an eyebrow, his voice dissolving into a chuckle at the end of his sentence, "Look, I'M not proud to be me, but I did come back just to apologize. Maybe even just talk for a while."  
Abyss was still looking at Nightmare like he'd sprouted a second head. "I don't believe you," Abyss's voice was quivering, "Prove it."  
"How do I prove that I am who I say I am?"  
"Tell me something about myself that only the real Nightmare Sans would have seen." Abyss looked sure of himself.  
"Are you sure you want me to do that, love?" Calling others 'love' was a habit of Nightmare's and seemed to throw Abyss off.  
"Ex...cuse me?"  
Not seeming to realize what the problem was, Nightmare just looked confused now. "I asked you..." he spoke slowly, "if you were sure that you wanted me to tell you something," another pause, "that only the real Nightmare would know."  
...Another moment-long silence.  
"....Yes. I am sure. Go on. I'm listening."  
With a sigh, Nightmare nodded. "When you got trapped in these bad boys..." Nightmare summoned the tentacles from his back. They were something that, since Nightmare's reformation, never went away, "You thought it felt GOOD."  
Abyss's face turned blue. "Excuse me??" He repeated, but Nightmare didn't answer.  
With a smirk and another raise of his eyebrow, Nightmare went on. "When you get angry, worked up, or embarrassed, your wings ruffle up. That happened pretty much every time you saw me. I'm guessing it was out of anger most times though."  
Abyss spread his wings to full extent so Nightmare couldn't see that his feathers were already ruffling in frustration and embarrassment.  
"Need I go on?" Nightmare asked innocently.  
"N...o..." Abyss wrapped his wings around himself and backed away. "I believe you." he said with a quieter voice.  
"Alright... So are you going to allow me to stay? I honestly have nothing else to do." Nightmare retracted his tentacles into his back again.  
Hesitantly, Abyss nodded. "Fine... You can stay for a while." Abyss eyeballed Nightmare, "...Just to TALK."  
With a chuckle, Nightmare held up his hands in defense. "Just to talk. I promise, love."


	2. Chapter 2

Abyss tried hard not to smile. Much to his surprise, he very much enjoyed having Nightmare around. Abyss found himself talking for hours with Nightmare, and the look in Nightmare's eyes told Abyss that he was enjoying it, too. But Abyss, with his pride, forced himself not to give Nightmare a smile or a laugh. Somewhere in the very back of Abyss's mind, he still didn't trust Nightmare.

Nightmare looked out the window. The sun had nearly set, and the sky was a beautiful orange, pinkish, reddish mix of color. He stared at it.

"I haven't laid eyes on a sunset in so long..." Nightmare chuckled, "It's nice to see one again."

"Really?" Abyss blinked, and Nightmare nodded.

"My void is... very dark. It's literally a huge room of blackness. The only other thing there is a throne... I'm sure you remember what my void looks like though," the prince commented.

"Ha, ha..." Abyss rolled his eyes, "I haven't been there in quite a while either."

"You're right, it's been a couple years, huh..?"

"I think it's been longer than that. You've been leaving my AU alone for so long now, I thought that something had killed you."

Nightmare scoffed teasingly, "You wish!" And with that, he stood up.  
Abyss raised his gaze to look at Nightmare. He asked, "What are you doing?" Abyss's wariness was growing again.

Nightmare's eyes were filled with amusement as he looked down at Abyss, who was still sitting. "What?" Nightmare chuckled, "It's, like... nine at night by now. My brother's most likely gone to check my void and he'll probably be worried to find it empty."

With a slight jolt of alarm that he'd carelessly let Nightmare stay this late, Abyss looked at the clock on the wall. Nightmare was right. Nine o'clock. His gaze slid back to Nightmare as he stammered out, "R-Right! Of course... how absentminded of me. I'll talk to you later, then."

"A'ight... I'll come back tomorrow around noon, 'kay?" Nightmare raised his hand, about to teleport.

"A-Ah...?" Abyss blinked, "You want to come back tomorrow...?" At Nightmare's slow nod as if the prince was saying, 'Duh,' Abyss looked away in embarrassment. Nightmare had literally just said that!

Clearing his throat, Abyss nodded curtly. "Alright... I'll be here," the winged Sans looked up at Nightmare again, "...How many times are you going to visit here?"

"Eh..?" Nightmare tilted his head, as if in thought. After a moment he simply shrugged, "I dunno. Tomorrow may be the last time. I may visit until the day I die. I have no plan, really."

"...Alright, then," Abyss once again cleared his throat. He stood up, "It was nice meeting... YOU." He blushed a bit in embarrassment, not knowing how to word it.

"Ah... you mean the me, me." Nightmare patted his chest, "I know what you mean. But, uh... there's no promise that I'll come tomorrow. Knowing Dream, he might make some plans including me behind my own back. So... be prepared for that."

"Wh... Okay. Might come tomorrow... Got it." Abyss mentally kicked himself for getting along so well with Nightmare. This used to be his greatest enemy! How dare Nightmare be this kind?

Abyss was snapped out of his thoughts when Nightmare spoke.

"Remember... no promises." With a wink, Nightmare snapped his fingers and then he was gone.

...

How dare Nightmare be this charming?

\--Nightmare's Void--

Nightmare appeared in his void, coincidentally right in front of Dream.   
Dream blinked a bit in alarm then exclaimed, "BROTHER!" he hugged Nightmare, "Where have you BEEN?! Cross and I couldn't find you anywhere!"

Hearing Cross's name hit Nightmare like a blow. Blinking, he hugged his little brother back and asked, "Cross...? Don't...don't you mean Ink?"

Dream froze for a split second as if caught. The younger twin slowly pulled out of the hug and smiled wide but sheepishly at Nightmare. "N-No..." he held both of Nightmare's hands, "Don't you remember? Cross and I used to work as a team against you before he disappeared and I met Ink...?"

"Well...yeah but... when did you find Cross again...?" Nightmare truly didn't believe he'd ever see Cross again.

"Well actually, I was going to go to Ink's Doodle Sphere but then I decided to check out X-tale..." Dream said hesitantly, not seeming to be very open about what he was actually doing for fear that Nightmare wouldn't approve, "I found Cross there today. So..." still holding Nightmare's hands, Dream stepped aside and revealed the Sans behind him.

Who else could it have been... besides Cross.

There were several heartbeats of silence.

"So..." Cross spoke, at last, "Where have you been?"

For some reason, rage built up inside Nightmare. Cross had betrayed Nightmare, and ever since then he'd given Nightmare these hateful glares! Cross was the one who shared each and every one of Nightmare's secrets and weaknesses with Dream! Cross disappeared when Dream had needed him the most, reforming Nightmare! Cross nearly killed Ink because he didn't fix X-Tale to completion! And now this murder-attempting, neglectful traitor had the guts to come back and face Nightmare and his brother?! How DARE he?!

"Last I called, it wasn't any of your business!" Nightmare snarled in fury.  
Dream's eyes immediately widened in anxiety. He exclaimed, "Nightmare, no! It's okay! Really!"

"No it isn't!" Nightmare's voice was a growl.

"It is! Please, just give him another chance! It'll be okay...!"

Nightmare stayed silent, glaring at Cross. After a few moments of quietness, Dream spoke up, "So... Brother. Where... where you you, actually...? You're always here when I come each night."

Nightmare blinked himself out of glaring and looked at Dream. Oh, for some reason, Nightmare didn't know where to start or how. The Prince of Nightmares had actually, finally, seemingly made a friend. The older twin started to look emotional at this thought, still not being able to find the right words.

But Dream understood.

He smiled wide and hugged Nightmare again, laughing, "Oh, brother! I knew you'd get along with someone one day!" The younger brother's voice was filled with love and happiness.

Nightmare wrapped his arms around Dream in return and laughed a little as well.

"Soooo~?" Dream asked, still holding his brother close.

"...Huh...? 'So,' what?"

"Who was it? I want to know the name of your friend!"

"Oh...!" Nightmare shook his head a bit. He should have known that's what Dream meant. Nightmare cleared his throat as he answered, "Abyss. I went to see Abyss."

...

There was a pin-drop silence in the void.

...At last, Cross spoke.

"...Well, well..." he said in a gruff voice, "You saw two of your old enemies in one day. What an accomplishment."

Dream slowly pulled away from the hug but took Nightmare's hands again. He stared at Nightmare, his expression unfathomable.

"...Really?"

"...Yeah. I was surprised at how well we'd gotten along, too..."

Dream smiled again from ear to ear. "Oh, brother! I'm so happy for you!! You made a friend!" As if impossible to keep from hugging Nightmare for longer than three minutes, Dream held his brother tight yet again.

"Heh... Thanks, bro." Nightmare hugged back again.

"When are you going to go back?"

"I told him I might go tomorrow around noon..."

"Aww, man!" Dream pouted a bit, the cutest pout ever, "I was thinking I could drag you along with Ink and I to Underswap so we could go to Muffet's and have some tea!"

Nightmare chuckled. He knew Dream would make plans behind his back.

"Sorry, little bro... We'll go the day after tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay..." Dream snuggled up to Nightmare for a moment then pulled away. He backed up to stand beside Cross, whose hand Dream began holding. Nightmare blinked.

"Well, brother..." Dream continued, "You'd better get some rest. I'll take care of people's dreams alone tonight. We'll see you tomorrow morning at about ten, before you leave! Okay?" With one last smile to Nightmare, Dream teleported away with Cross.  
Nightmare let out a breath then sat down on his old throne. He was unable to sleep... So he just sat there.

\--Next Morning--

Nightmare woke up with a jolt. He'd apparently fallen asleep on the throne. He was loosely curled up on his seat when he snapped his eyes open.

After taking a while to wake himself up more, Nightmare sat up and opened a portal to Underfell to look at the time.

...It was eleven.

Didn't Dream say he'd be by with Cross at about ten this morning?

Nightmare blinked a bit in confusion and closed the portal. His brother must have come by but left when he'd seen Nightmare asleep.

Deciding to leave early, Nightmare snapped his fingers and teleported to Abyss's AU without giving it a second thought.

He ended up appearing in Abyss's living room. But the house seemed eerily quiet. Abyss must have still been in his room.

Nightmare walked up the stairs and knocked lightly on Abyss's door.

..No answer. So Nightmare knocked again, a little louder.

...Still nothing.

Nightmare slowly turned the knob and opened the door, finding Abyss still in bed.

.....?!?

OH yeah, he was in bed all right. Just half-naked.

Nightmare was frozen at the sight of Abyss shirtless in bed.

He  
couldn't  
move.

...Abyss's feathers began to ruffle a bit as he stirred.

Nightmare snapped at attention and gasped a bit, then stepped back. He was about to teleport away but he stumbled into the rail to the stairway.

Abyss's eyes flew open. Nightmare's gaze slid quickly to meet Abyss's as soon as he made the loud noise.

The winged skeleton's eyes widened even more, realizing.

....The two of them did nothing but STARE at each other, both blushing more and more by the second as the silence and awkwardness set in more.


	3. Chapter 3

Abyss came out of his room fully dressed a few minutes after slamming the door on Nightmare with his magic. He was fuming, and it took his all to suppress smacking Nightmare across the face.

"Why would you just walk into my room like that!? At--" Abyss paused to look at that clock, "--eleven in the morning!"

Nightmare still had a remaining hint of blush on his face but he acted like walking in on Abyss sleeping without a shirt on was no big deal. "You seemed like a pretty well-kept person. I thought you would have been up by now."

The way Nightmare spoke about this so nonchalantly made Abyss practically foam at the mouth in anger. How dare Nightmare act like he HADN'T just done that? "You-" Abyss gaped at Nightmare with anger in his gaze, "You just WALKED IN on-" He couldn't even finish his sentence. Abyss let out a frustrated groan. "You're insufferable!!"

Nightmare looked as if he didn't know whether to be amused or running for his fucking life. He had his hands up in defense, laughing with a hint of uncertainty. "Ahah... sorry. I kinda lost all my sense of personal boundaries, I guess." There he went again with that naturally cool, smooth voice. Even though Abyss knew that it was just his voice and Nightmare wasn't doing it on purpose, it still angered the winged Sans. Mumbling, he led Nightmare back down the stairs.

"I thought you said you were coming at noon," Abyss commented halfway down the stairs, not looking at Nightmare.

Nightmare shrugged. "I was lonely." His voice was a teasing pout. It took all Abyss's willpower not to roll his eyes.

"What about your brother? Where's he?"

"With Cross."

"He found Cross again? Since when?"

"Since just yesterday. I figure they're catching up with each other."

"Oh."

"Yep... I'm not too excited about it, either. But as long as he makes Dream happy..." Nightmare sighed, "I guess Cross can live as long as he makes my brother happy."

"How sweet of you..." Abyss remarked sarcastically, walking down into the kitchen, "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"I live in a black void... There aren't many food options in a black void." Nightmare replied with a playful edge to his voice. Abyss cringed at himself for finding amusement in Nightmare's witty comebacks.

"Well there are plenty of food options here," Abyss turned around and held up a small, fluffy dog to Nightmare. "Eat up."

Nightmare actually looked in shock at Abyss, then after a moment his expression totally changed and a big, dorky smile plastered across his face. "So you have a sense of humor after all." Nightmare laughed, "I can't believe I nearly fell for that." He took the dog in his arms, though, and scratched behind his ears.

Abyss chuckled and turned back around. "Whatever. I'm just gonna slap something together and you're going to either eat it or starve."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Nightmare sat on the couch with an empty plate on his lap. He and Abyss had just finished their breakfast, and Nightmare was beginning to tell Abyss about his past. Before Nightmare turned evil, went insane.

"I'd love to hear about before your...troubles began." Abyss had said earlier.

"Well there really wasn't a time before I had troubles," Nightmare'd countered lightly with a sigh, "They were always there."

"...Oh...?" Abyss blinked a little while Nightmare gave a nod.

"I was treated like an astigmatism in a room of perfect eyes." Nightmare made this analogy with a distant look in his eyes.

"Meaning...?"

"I was bullied," Nightmare paused, "A LOT."

"Oh." Abyss was about to say something else but then there was a knock at the door. Instead of a question for Nightmare, Abyss spoke to whoever was at the door in a slightly raised voice. "I'm coming."

Abyss stood and Nightmare took their plates back to the kitchen and placed them in the sink, lightly rinsing them off first.

"Heya, Abi!" A robot-looking Sans walked straight in as soon as Abyss opened the door.

Abyss looked pleased to see his friend but he sighed. "I told you not to call me that..." he groaned.

"Nah I can call you whatever I want and there's nooooothing you can do about it," the newcomer announced proudly, then his gaze slid over to Nightmare. "...Who's this?"

"Oh... Mecha, this... ahaha. You aren't going to believe me when I tell you who this is." Abyss rubbed the back of his neck hesitantly.

"I highly doubt that. What, is he your boyfriend?" Mecha gave Abyss a smug look.

Though Abyss knew this was nowhere near true, nor did he have such feelings for Nightmare, he couldn't help but blush. Who wouldn't feel embarrassed at an accusation like that?

"Um, no, he--"

"Yep. That's me." Nightmare cut in, holding a hand out for Mecha to shake, "I'm totally Abyss's boyfriend."

Mecha looked shocked that he'd been told his playful assumption was true. Reticently, he took Nightmare's hand and shook it.

"Nightmare! That is not true!" Abyss gaped at Nightmare in alarm, then turned to Mecha with wide eyes. "That is so not true," he gasped to Mecha.

Though Mecha looked relieved that Abyss indeed hadn't made a boyfriend, his expression turned from relief to alarm. "Wait. Did you say Nightmare?" Mecha's eyes went wide and he yanked his hand from Nightmare's.

"Rude..." Nightmare pretended to be sore about Mecha's wariness, letting his hand fall to his side.

Abyss's mouth curved into a nervous smile. "...Yes...?" He stammered.

"You can't possibly mean THE Nightmare Sans. The one that worked so hard to kill us for all those years??" Mecha looked at Abyss incredulously.

"In the bone and blood," Nightmare held out his arms as if putting himself on display, "The one and only."

Mecha was wide-eyed and not to mention cautious. Immediately a look of distrust crossed his face. "You can't be serious. Abyss, you trust this menace?!"

"...Um...y-yes...?" Abyss hesitated in his words, now feeling stupid to say he trusts his former arch nemesis.

"And when did you meet this...this..." Mecha looked the prince up and down, "THIS version of him?"

"...Y-Yesterday."

Mecha blew up into a frenzy of anger and disbelief. He was cussing Nightmare out with no fear, no hesitation. Nightmare just stood there, taking it all in, while still keeping his cool, go-with-the-flow expression on his face.

"You killed several people- several WORLDS- and you think you can better yourself enough to deserve Abyss's trust? His friendship?!" Mecha's face was twisted with anger.

To Mecha's surprise, Nightmare shook his head. "No. Not at all."

The robot's expression slowly unraveled into one of confusion as Nightmare went on.

"I've done so many people so many wrongs," He continued, "I don't believe I even deserve the love of my own brother." Nightmare rolled up his sleeves and revealed his arms to the two others.

...They were covered in cuts.

Recent cuts.

Mecha and Abyss were both in shock. Mecha looked suddenly guilty, and Abyss looked alarmed.

Nightmare quickly covered his arms back up, still talking in that nonchalant tone. "I know I've done wrong things." He paused. "Like... WRONG things. The past is in the past... And I can't fully grasp that." He shrugged.

Mecha and Abyss exchanged glances.

"Nightmare, I..." Abyss's voice trailed off and he stared back at Nightmare. "...I didn't know..."

Nightmare shrugged again. "It's fine." He cleared his throat. "...I should go."

"W-What?" Abyss blinked, "But you just got here an hour and a half ago."

"I'm going to make sure Cross isn't getting too touchy with my brother."

"Oh... Okay."

With a small nod to Mecha, and a friendly wink to Abyss, Nightmare teleported away without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

Nightmare had teleported to his void just as a starting point for looking for his brother. He hadn't known where else to go to look and he didn't want to stay in Abyss's AU any longer with all that tension and sorrow in the air.

You'd think Nightmare's energy would be fueled by negativity such as tension and sorrow, and quite frankly, it kind of was. But Nightmare didn't like those feelings being so strong around him. He had to escape.

Thinking for a moment, Nightmare came to the conclusion that Dream had either taken Cross to Overtale or Outertale. Dream had always liked the pretty AUs and had seen such beauty in the galaxies of Outertale, he'd claimed it as one of his favorite places to go. He'd also deemed Overtale equally capable of being his favorite AU for the amazing sights on the surface, including oceans during a sunrise or sunset when the light hit the water just right, or the beautiful fields of flowers in some other places around that world, and many other views that were just breathtaking. Personally, Nightmare liked Overtale best. There was a cliff that granted an astonishing view of the ocean that Nightmare would occasionally visit just to relax.

Snapping himself out of these thoughts, Nightmare decided to go to Outertale first and look around there. He didn't trust Cross in the slightest.

With a snap of his fingers, Nightmare appeared in Outertale. He began looking around, growing more skeptical by the second. He knew about Cross's little crush on Dream. Well, actually, it was a huge crush. He knew that Cross had once proposed to Dream and was rejected, and later on, after saving Dream from one of Evil Nightmare's sick plans, he disappeared and was never seen again until only yesterday when he was found by Dream.

Anger flared in his chest at only the thought of Cross being so close to Dream again, at Cross trying to get handsy. Even though Nightmare knew he was probably just jumping to very far conclusions, he felt a rush of protectiveness over his brother and continued his search.

* * *

Cross sat in the grass in Overtale beside Dream, listening to several stories of after Cross disappeared.

"--Then I met Ink, and it was kinda like having a new you there by my side. He was with me through thick and thin, helped me fight off my brother and even eventually reform him..." Dream's expression had been bubbly and happy up until that point. Then his smile dropped and he glanced at Cross, a hint of sadness in his eyes. "I- I wished many times throughout our journeys that you could have been there in Ink's place on our adventures..." he tapped his index fingers to one another as he went on, "Or at least that you could have been there with us."

Cross felt his heart sink at Dream's words. He was right. Why had Cross made the stupid decision to leave? Dream could have gotten killed because of Cross's absence if Ink hadn't been there to help. Cross could have been the one helping Dream reform his brother. But stupid feelings just had to get in the way of Cross's common sense and had made him feel unwanted since the rejection of his proposal to Dream. He wondered momentarily whether Dream even remembered that.

Cross was thrown out of his thoughts when he realized that Dream was looking at him expectantly.

"...Well..? Do you?" Dream paused, "I-It's okay if you don't. I understand."

Embarrassed to have been caught not listening, Cross shook his head a bit. "Gah, I'm sorry... I spaced off. What did you ask?"

Dream looked at Cross with a slightly surprised expression. "Oh. I asked if you wanted to go to Classic and get some Nice Cream..." Dream blushed a little and looked away shyly. Before, he wouldn't have been so embarrassed to ask Cross something like this... But now, what if Cross had grown out of things like that...? The question was in Dream's expression and even after all this time, Cross could read him like an open book. He smiled.

"I'd love to," Cross reassured Dream, "It'd be my pleasure to pay, too. I really gotta start making up for leaving you..."

Dream beamed and stood up, holding out a hand for Cross. "Let's go then!" He smiled brightly and formed a portal to classic Undertale. As the two of them stepped into the portal, Nightmare appeared right in front of them. Dream squeaked a bit, alarmed by the sudden appearance and held onto Cross's arm. Cross couldn't help but feel that old rush of protectiveness over Dream. He had never quit his job, after all. He was still Dream's bodyguard.

Nightmare stood in front of the two and smiled at Dream, but didn't pay Cross any mind. "Yo. How you holding up, bro?"

Dream smiled back and replied, "Better than ever, brother... I have you and my bodyguard back, plus I've got all my friends. I've never been happier."

Cross grinned at Nightmare with a smug look as if to say, Can't argue with that logic, can you?

Nightmare inwardly scowled but on the outside he smiled at Dream. "I'm glad you're happy."

Nightmare honestly never really liked Cross. Maybe it was because he was just protective over Dream, but Nightmare always just hated the thought of Cross being around his little brother. Cross wasn't quite the fan of Nightmare, either. A "friendly" war, if you will.

Dream began beaming when Nightmare smiled. "Stop that!" He whined with a smile.

Nightmare paused, confused. "Stop what?"

"I'm not used to seeing your sweet smile!" Dream joked.

That only made Nightmare smile wider. He and his brother hadn't joked around with each other in so long. While Dream wasn't looking, Cross rolled his eyes.

"Nooo!" Dream giggled when Nightmare's smile grew, "It's blinding me!" He leaned on Nightmare and covered his eyes.

Nightmare stifled a laugh and nudged Dream, responding, "I guess you aren't used to seeing such a handsome smile."

"Hehe.. Nope! Not at all!"

Cross cleared his throat awkwardly. "...I'm glad you two are finally getting along," He remarked.

Dream smiled brightly and gave both Cross and Nightmare a hug.

"At last," Dream agreed, "At last."

Nightmare and Cross glared at each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Abyss smiled a bit at Mecha as the robot began to leave. "I'm glad you could come talk today, Mecha... And thanks for understanding. About Nightmare, I mean."

"No prob, buddy," Mecha gave a thumbs up, "Just glad you've finally started being social again." He snickered teasingly and gave Abyss a nudge.

Abyss rolled his eyes with a smile. "Oh, shut it."

"Okay, I'll get out of your hair- err... Feathers." Mecha chuckled as he turned away and walked for the door. "Buh-bye, Abi." And then he was gone.

Abyss' smile vanished as Mecha left. He sighed, exasperated, and stretched his wings which had been ruffled ever since Nightmare left.

"I... Need to go out for a flight..." He said to himself. He sometimes went out to fly whenever he needed to think, but mostly it was just something that relaxed him. Just going out and soaring above everything, keeping watch over everything he knows as home and feels the need to protect.

But this time, perhaps, to get some fresh air, he'd go to Overtale for his flight. He loved soaring over the ocean. The scent of the water refreshed his every sense, the glimmering of the surface spread a sense of relaxation throughout his body and mind, the gentle breeze and soft sounds of the waves reverberated around him and making him feel safe... He loved every bit of the ocean.

He opened a portal and flew right on through, leaving it to close itself behind him.

* * *

Nightmare lingered in Overtale even after Cross and Dream left. They'd gone to find Ink, but Nightmare just wanted to be alone and think, like he usually did in his void. He'd been sitting there on a park bench overlooking the ocean for about an hour when he spotted what looked like a very large bird soaring over the shining waters. He cocked his head to one side in confusion, then he realized that what he thought was a bird was actually a person. As the person got ever closer he clearly saw the face of Abyss. Nightmare didn't know whether to be relieved that someone was actually here that he could talk to, or disappointed that he was torn from his thoughts. He stood up and shot a dull-ended bone over toward Abyss to catch his attention.

The bone almost caught Abyss's wing instead of his attention itself, but the winged Sans dodged the harmless attack and turned his head to Nightmare's direction. He blinked and flew the couple hundred yards over to Nightmare.

"Wow... Small world, huh?" Nightmare remarked once Abyss was within earshot.

"Well... Small multiverse, I guess you should say." Abyss pointed out.

"Good point," Nightmare nodded, sitting back down on the bench, "So... What are you doing here?"

"I was just... taking a small flight..." Abyss rubbed the back of his neck, unwilling to bring up Nightmare's scarred-up wrists since the prince didn't seem to want to acknowledge it right now either. "Just to relax a little."

"You'd think only seagulls flew over the ocean so far out like that..." Nightmare leaned back and crossed his arms.

Abyss's face flushed. "...I just fly over the ocean to think..." he mumbled, embarrassed. He hid his face with his wings. Nightmare waved a hand dismissively.

"I'm just playing around, love. Loosen up." Nightmare stood and nudged Abyss. "Now that you're here, wanna take a walk or something?"

Abyss hesitated, still unaccustomed to Nightmare's calling people 'love'. But he nodded anyway and folded his wings.

"Sweet. I know a path where people take walks all the time. Come on!" Nightmare backed away a step then turned around and jogged away, expecting Abyss to follow. Abyss couldn't help but notice Nightmare's childish nature. He had a good heart after all. Abyss smiled and followed after him.

* * *

Nightmare couldn't remember a time where he was ever more carefree. Going on walks was his favorite pastime and here he was, walking and talking with Abyss, who was becoming an actual friend. Nightmare's thoughts kept flitting back to what Dream said. 'You made a friend!'

Nightmare smiled but was pulled out of his thoughts when Abyss tripped on a pebble. He would have fallen had it not been for Nightmare's quick move, catching him and steadying him again.

"Clumsy much?" Nightmare chuckled.

"Oh hush up," Abyss shot back lightheartedly.

"I have a feeling, with such klutziness, you wouldn't be the very best at dancing either. I kinda wanna teach you just to see how you manage." He snickered.

Abyss blushed. "No. I don't dance."

Nightmare laughed. "I can see why! But still." He held out a hand. "Just try it. My brother taught me to dance when we were younger... You're learning from a professional. You'll be fine."

The winged Sans shook his head. "No way. I'm not going to embarrass myself just because you want to prove that I'm a terrible dancer."

"The only thing I'm trying to prove is that anyone can learn! Come on. Please?" Nightmare gave him puppy dog eyes. Abyss blushed harder and groaned.

"You're insufferable. You'll be the death of me, I swear." Abyss took Nightmare's hand and almost yelped at how quickly Nightmare pulled Abyss close. The feathery mess looked up at him, slightly frustrated. "This is a bit close, isn't it?"

"If you want to learn to dance, you gotta deal with it, love."

"I didn't want to learn! You forced me!"

"You literally took my hand as willingly as if you were taking a free vacation to Paris." 

Abyss didn't answer. Nightmare chuckled. He rested a hand on Abyss's waist, making Abyss squirm a little but the smaller one didn't protest. "Put your hand on my shoulder," Nightmare instructed. "This is a simple two-step, it's not complex at all."

Abyss did as he was told and Nightmare took his other hand in his own. "Now just follow my lead. Look down at my feet at first if it helps." Nightmare started to move. Abyss, slowly having a panic attack, tried to follow but ended up tripping multiple times over both Nightmare's feet and his own. He whimpered and growled at himself.

The prince smiled. "You're not looking down. You don't even know what I'm doing with my feet. Come on. You gotta work with me here."

Abyss looked back up at Nightmare. "I can't do it."

"You're barely trying. C'mon. Just try. Look down."

Abyss sighed but tried again. He looked down and followed Nightmare's lead as best he could.

"See? That's all it is. Right, right, left, right right, left... There you go." A broad smile spread across Nightmare's face. "You're doing better!"

Abyss smiled, embarrassed at Nightmare's praise. He agreed silently that he was getting better, but then Nightmare started moving faster. Abyss panicked again and stepped on Nightmare's foot. He gasped and stopped moving altogether. "Sorry! I'm sorry!"

Nightmare barely felt it. "It's okay! It's alright! I barely felt it. I should've warned you. Let's try and go faster. You can do it. It's the very same movements, just sped up."

Abyss stiffly nodded. The two started to dance again, faster. Abyss gripped Nightmare's shoulder and hand to help keep himself steady. Slowly but surely, Abyss's movements got almost as smooth as Nightmare's. They did nothing but that for a while, then Nightmare let Abyss go and spun him around, then caught him and held him. Abyss felt his face flush in surprise. He gave Nightmare a shaky smile.

Nightmare stood up straight and smiled back. "See? Who said you couldn't dance?"

"I hate it so much when you're right." Abyss sighed, but was still smiling.

"Flattering," Nightmare snickered.

They talked a while longer, then Abyss looked over at the already-darkening sky. "I should get back home."

"I should, too, probably," Nightmare nodded, "Dream will probably be there soon to check on me."

Abyss waved to Nightmare, who smiled in return. Then they parted ways for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Dream went to the doodle Sphere to look for Ink, despite Ink not being comfortable with others inside the Sphere.

"Ink...?" Dream glanced around then heard an alarmed voice from behind himself.

"Dream!" Ink was appeared into view from behind an entire forest of AU papers, "You shouldn't- Why are you here??"

"Ink..! You just.. ran off! I've never seen you... do that before. I got worried."

"Where's Cross? He's not here, too, is he?"

"N-no, of course not. I left him back in the AU."

Ink sighed then smiled shakily at his friend. "Well," Ink began, "I'm okay. No worries. I just... got to thinking about some things." It was clear to Dream that Ink wasn't telling the complete story, but before he could mention it, Ink continued, "I'm sorry I left you back there with Error. He didn't give you any trouble, did he?"

"Oh... N-no. He left." Dream paused. "Are you sure you're okay...?"

"Of course I am!"

It scared Dream that Ink could so easily lie to Dream like that, but the younger prince figured Ink had his reasons for keeping quiet. All he could do was give his friend some space and trust that Ink wasn't holding in more emotions than he could handle.

"Okay... But if you ever have anything you want to talk about, you can trust me, okay?" Dream offered a smile, which Ink returned.

"I will. But I might forget to, so you may have to remind me." He gave Dream a good-humored wink. "I'm going to get back to work now, okay? You should probably get back to Cross; don't want to keep him waiting." Ink smiled slyly, causing Dream to blush.

"I-It's not like that with him and I..." Dream fumbled for words.

"It's okay; 'If you ever have anything you want to talk about, you can trust me, okay?'" Ink recited Dream's words with a smile. Dream laughed nervously.

"It's a deal."

"Good! Now, get back to your bodyguard, okay?" Ink squeezed Dream's shoulder, "I've got a lot of work to do."

"Will do," Dream responded, and, exchanging smiles, the two of them parted ways.

* * *

Days later, Nightmare went for a walk in none other than Overtale. He would never get tired of that AU. He had his one favorite park beside the ocean, a few benches places so you could look over the vast expanse of water below the high cliff. Every now and again, he'd see the human Sans and his little goat-Frisk playing around in the park, but Nightmare'd never dare go interfere. According to Ink, it was better for an AU's characters not to be interacted with, but there were exceptions:

If the AU's story was finished or cancelled, or if the "characters" were out!codes, they could be talked to as much as they like; such as the discontinued Flowerfell or Undertale itself.

Nightmare never kept up with AUs' story-statuses, so he just never interfered unless he was with somebody who knew they could.

He was about to sit at the bench when he heard the sound of teleportation behind him. Nightmare for some reason assumed it was Abyss, so he turned around with a welcoming smile, but his expression quickly turned guarded as soon as he saw who it really was.

"Well, look at you."

...Dust Sans stood before Nightmare.

"...Yeah, look at me, indeed," Nightmare's voice was unenthused; even a little angry. "I haven't seen you show your face since..."

Nightmare paused a millisecond too long.

"What? Since you turned soft?" Dust's face was twisted with betrayal. "Since you abandoned me and everyone who was loyal to you? Everyone who thought you were great?"

Nightmare was surprised at the anger and hurt in his former comrade's voice. Dust wasn't ever one to show emotions; not even rage.

"I'm tempted to apologize since you're feeling so betrayed right now, Dust..." Nightmare began carefully, "But I don't regret being me again." He paused. "Wouldn't you want to actually be with your brother again if you had the chance to? Especially if it meant changing yourself for the better? Your AU's characters are dead. Your world is dead. It's over. What then? Either stay an evil, sadistic murderer forever knowing you'll never get rid of enemies, or redeem yourself and be with your only family again. I'd choose the latter, personally. You?"

Dust went quiet.

"...Exactly."

It made Dust uncomfortable that Nightmare still had such authority over him even now, and Nightmare wasn't even trying.

"Thanks for being civil, at least. I've been around one too many crazies lately." Nightmare turned away.

Dust shook his head slowly, digressing, "...Killer's following Error now." He spoke flatly.

"Wait, what? Seriously?" Nightmare turned back to Dust. "Why?"

"I guess that mutt just needs someone to give him orders. I ask him to just come back with me but no, he scampers off in Error's direction like some dog just looking for someone evil to be his new owner." Dust's voice was bitter.

"...I'm actually sorry, Dust," Nightmare said after a moment, "I know you two were buddies."

"Yeah, we were. Before he left me behind for that... that..." Dust searched for the perfect insult for Error, clenching his fists, but gave up, looking away with a less angry expression. More of an "I give up," expression.

"Hate to suggest this, considering the side I'm on, but why wouldn't you just join Error's team too? Then you and Killer could be fighting pals again or whatever." Nightmare's hands were in his pockets.

"Are you insane?" Dust looked almost offended. "Error's crazy. He's not rational about his plans or attacks like you are. All he wants is destruction and he doesn't even have a long-term plan. It's just destroy, destroy, destroy, for no reason, with him. I'm... I refuse to ever even pretend to be loyal to him."

"Why are we even talking about this?" Nightmare said suddenly, "If you don't want to follow Error, come back with me. You could fight against Error. You're indifferent right now, Dust, but let me help you see the right perspective." Nightmare looked concerned. Dust frowned.

"You used to tell me destruction and rage was the right perspective," Dust said quietly, looking down.

"You know I wasn't right in the head back then," Nightmare's voice grew harder, angrier. "That wasn't me."

Dust hesitated then glanced momentarily to the side as if looking at someone else.

"I..." Dust clearly didn't know what to do.

"Dust." Nightmare's expression grew serious. "If you were ever loyal to me, if you trusted me before, then trust me now. Come back with me. I'm the same person you used to know... Just with a better outlook on life."

Dust's expression gave away what he was going to answer. After a moment he looked back to Nightmare.

"...Okay."

Nightmare opened a portal back to his own void. "I'm trusting you with this, Dust. Don't take advantage of me. I'm still as strong as I used to be. You will regret any funny business." Nightmare's voice was calm but threatening.

"There he is. There's the familiar threatening boss." Dust gave a rather promising smile, the first one in decades, before following Nightmare into the void.


	7. Chapter 7

Dream, Cross, and Ink stood in Classic Undertale, simply talking. Ink had just briefed Dream about a few recent fights with Error. Dream was about to comment on the topic when, as if summoned by the mention of his name, Error teleported behind the group.

"Well, look at what the cat dragged in..." Error sneered with his glitched voice, "Sleep Boy, the Walking X, and the wretched Rainbow Ass..."

Ink sighed. "You can't go three hours without picking a fight with me, can you?" He turned around to face Error. "You must really be desperate."

Error's face flushed. "You weird-ass idiot! Why do you talk like that?!" He grabbed Ink by the soul and lifted him up into the air. Dream gasped.

Ink chuckled, not threatened at all. "Because embarrassing your enemy is the best attack."

Error groaned. "You're so insufferable..." He threw Ink into a tree a ways away. Ink grunted in pain but got up as quickly as he could.

"Aww... You're so tsundere. It's adorable." Ink sprang back up and charged at Error with his brush. Reeling backward, Error summoned his blue strings, tying up the paintbrush with them.

"I'm not adorable..." Error growled, pulling at the paintbrush with all his might.

"Oh really? I can say different when I caught you with glasses on that one day."

Dream covered his mouth a bit, willing himself not to laugh. "Pff-"

Cross grinned. "Glasses?"

"Wh-?!" Error looked at Ink in anger. "Why would you just say that out loud?! You motherfucking idiot!"

Ink just laughed.

Then suddenly, the paintbrush snapped. Error looked at it in surprise. Ink gasped in shock.

"Oh no...!" Dream covered his mouth with one hand, holding Cross's hand with the other.

"...Hahaha!!" Error smiled like a maniac, "Now you don't have your precious brush! Now what?!"

Ink just grinned. "I don't need that thing." He shrugged. Error looked confused.

"That's your paintbrush, you idiot. Of course you need it."

"Nah. That's just an oversized brush. This..." Ink snapped his fingers and a different paintbrush appeared. It looked identical to the last. "I have a cool trick... I can make meaningless clones of things."

Error was too confused and angry to think of attacking. He glared at Ink furiously as the colorful Sans made an unmoving clone of Error just to prove his point.

The clone glared back at Error. Ink poked it a bit. It didn't move. "It's pretty cool, I thought," Ink smiled then ducked when Error finally tried to blast at Ink. "Pff-haha!"

Error shouted, "UGH! You're fucking insane! I don't have time for this...." With that, the glitch teleported away.

Cross had that "Wtf" expression on his face. "What... Did I just watch."

Ink grinned at him. "Something that happens like, literally every day."

Shaking his head, Cross sighed, "Wow."

Just then, Nightmare came to Dream's mind. "Ink," He said, "Did I tell you about Abyss?"

Ink tilted his head. "Well, you might have. I could've forgotten. What do you mean? Like, do I know him, or has something happened?"

"Oh, no, I know you know him." Dream smiled. "Something's happened."

"What's wrong?"

"Well, that's just it. Nothing's wrong... In fact, he and Nightmare are getting along quite well." Dream's tone of voice had a hint of meaning to it. Cross snickered.

Ink looked confused still, then realized what Dream meant. Ink laughed. "Ah-ha, I get it. That's awesome! Nightmare actually gets along with someone!"

And just as Ink said that, Nightmare appeared.

Well. With Error. Wrestling with Error. Error must have tried to teleport away but accidentally brought Nightmare with him.

"Stop struggling, dammit!!" Nightmare snarled, "The more you struggle, the slower I'm going to make your death!" Nightmare had Error pinned down, holding a sharp-ended bone to Error's throat.

"You're insane!! I didn't even do anything to you!!" Error's voice was a glitched shriek. He pushed against the bone in Nightmare's hands with all his might.

Ink laughed nervously. "Well, I stand corrected..." He walked ever closer to the two wrestling Sans. "Okay you two, break it up..."

"What do you mean, 'Break it up'?!" Nightmare didn't even look at Ink when he shouted, "This is your biggest enemy, Ink! He needs to die!"

Getting quickly frustrated, Ink grabbed Nightmare by the shoulders and yanked him backwards. "I don't want him dead, Nightmare!" He reached down and tore the bone from Nightmare's hand, and snapped it over Ink's own knee. Nightmare stared in shock. Not even when Nightmare was evil had he ever seen Ink so angry.

Error got up slowly, grumbling, brushing himself off, but he didn't attack. He stared at Ink too.

"I'm a full grown adult, Nightmare!" Ink shouted, "I think I can handle my own enemy, don't you??" He harshly poked Nightmare's chest. "I don't want Error dead!"

Ink looked away and stepped back, his voice softening and his gaze averting. "I don't want him dead."

Everyone stared at Ink in shock; even Error himself. Dream had a hand over his mouth, his other hand held by Cross. Nightmare looked at Ink, trying to look angry, but instead looking just plain surprised.

Ink's expression gave away that he was in deep thought. Then, as if he realized something, he suddenly looked shocked and distraught. He stepped back again and teleported away, just like that.

Error glitched a little, confused. "I know I'm supposed to be like, attacking or whatever, but does anyone understand what just happened?"

Dream glanced at Cross then back at Nightmare, then Error. "I... need to go find him." He let go of Cross's hand. "I'll come find you later." And then, in the blink of an eye, Dream was gone too.

Nightmare looked away from everyone and just started to walk off, only glancing a moment at Error, who held his hands up in defense. Cross didn't know what else to do so he just stood there in wait for Dream to return.

* * * *

Abyss sat criss-crossed on his couch, reading, when there was a knock on the door. He looked up and marked the page then stood up. "Come in," he called, "It's unlocked."

The door opened and no doubt, it was Nightmare who walked in.

"I quite literally can't do anything right," Nightmare whispered. Abyss was surprised at Nightmare's downcast mood; usually the prince was so much more... Smug. Nonchalant. There were a million words to describe him besides downcast.

"Are you...okay?" Abyss walked to him. Nightmare met the shorter Sans's gaze, the answer clear in his eyes. No. No, no, no.

Abyss frowned. Hesitantly, slowly, he held out his arms. Nightmare took the offer and hugged Abyss, trembling lightly, whispering one thing over and over: "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Abyss didn't know what he was apologizing for, but he accepted it anyway. "It's okay... It's okay."

They stood there hugging for minutes, the door still open. Then, finally, Nightmare released his grip so Abyss did as well. "Are you okay now...?"

Nightmare nodded. "Yeah... I'm sorry. Just in one of those moods again."

"It's okay. Do you want some coffee or something...?"

"Coffee stunts your growth," Nightmare remarked playfully, weakly, in attempt to lighten the mood. "That must be what happened to you."

Abyss chuckled, rolling his eyes. "I'll bet you're right. But I don't think it's possible for you to get any taller, so do you want coffee or not?"

"Sure... I'll take some. Thanks."

"Anytime." Abyss walked to the kitchen, pouring a cup of coffee for Nightmare and himself.

* *

Later, the two of them sat on the couch talking about nothing yet everything. Nightmare had told Abyss about what happened to cause Nightmare to become evil: The bullying, betrayal, depression, and the apple. Abyss had tried to look for the bright side to it.

"Well... I bet if all this wouldn't have happened, you and I wouldn't have met," Abyss had pointed out.

"Abyss, I'm literally the Prince of Nightmares, I give nightmares to everyone, I know everyone. I'd have met you somewhere along the lines. I accidentally show myself in everyone's dreams sooner or later."

Abyss hesitated. He was right. "Well... Still. The past is in the past. It's all over now. Which reminds me..." He took Nightmare's hand and rolled up the prince's sleeve, revealing those same cuts. "You haven't done anything else, have you?"

Nightmare looked guilty and didn't respond.

"Nightmare... You can't keep doing this or else I will be forced to tell Dream about it."

This caught Nightmare's attention. "No, Abyss, don't tell him. Do not tell him." His voice was firm but his expression was frightened.

"Then stop this." Abyss gripped Nightmare's hand and wrist. "You are worth so much more than.... This. It's time to cut it out."

"That's what I've been doing though, that's the problem," Nightmare sighed. Abyss looked confused. "Oh, that wasn't a 'cut' joke? Woops."

Abyss gave Nightmare another hug. Nightmare froze slowly, then hesitantly hugged Abyss in return.

Then, softly, Abyss started to sing.

"I will never let you fall,  
I'll stand up with you forever.   
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven.

...it's okay.  
It's okay.  
It's okay...

Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and stars are falling, all for you..."

He finished the entire calming song, and gradually Nightmare grew calmer.

"...Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

"Woah there, Abyss, we came here to catch up calmly. Not to be your therapists."

Abyss sighed frustratedly. "I know- I know. But it troubles me. Why... Why take HIM in of all people?? It's insane! He's asking for trouble!" Abyss looked to his old friend with concern in his eyes.

The smaller visitor cut in. "Not to be rude, but I think if he's as cunning as you describe him to be, he'll know what to do if the worst happens."

Another sigh from Abyss. "I understand where you're coming from, Beats, but... I'm just worried for him, y'know? Dust Sans isn't exactly a pushover."

"Tell me again how you found out that Nightmare took him in?" Beats' companion asked.

"I watched it! I go to Overtale hoping for Nightmare to be there and just as I'm about to swoop down out of the sky, there's Dust!" Abyss exclaimed, "I heard every word they said to each other, Kin. Dust sounded so hurt...and Nightmare bought it!"

"Maybe there was nothing to buy," Kin countered, "If Nightmare of all villains could reform, Dust Sans is nothing. It would be easy to influence him especially when his boss left behind his life of villainy." That made Abyss pause to think.

"Maybe you should try talking to Nightmare to better see what's going on," Beats offered with a sympathetic voice.

"...Maybe I should." When Abyss said that, Kin let out a silent sigh of relief and whispered, "Thank the Gods." Abyss shot him a light glare.

"How about Beats and I come with you?" Kin suggested, tail swinging slowly from side to side, "We can hold you back if you get the urge to attack Nightmare or his new-slash-old comrade."

Abyss rolled his eyes but agreed anyway. "I can control myself. There's no need to hold me back. But sure, you two can come along. He might not be there though. He and Dust might still be in his void."

"Is Overtale the only place you two meet?" Kin asked.

"Of course not; Sometimes he drops by here."

"When did he last pay you a visit here?"

"I don't know... Almost a week ago? More maybe? I forgot."

"Well maybe he'll stop by to reintroduce Dust today. Does that sound like something he would do?"

Abyss nodded. "I suppose so."

Beats added, "Kin and I can wait with you. I kinda wanna meet Nightmare," to which Kin nodded in agreement.

Abyss sighed, half in relief that he didn't have to wait alone. "Alright."

* * *

Sure enough, not even an hour later, there was a knock on Abyss' door. The group of three heard a hushed voice outside followed by another whisper in response.

"The door's unlocked," Abyss called, and Nightmare walked in.

"Hey, buddy," Nightmare smiled a bit, "I have someone here for you to meet-.. Again."

"Oh, really?" Abyss pretended to be curious, pretended not to know. "Who is it?" Kin snickered. Beats stared at Nightmare, almost like, Wow he really is different.

"Dust?" Nightmare called over his shoulder, which, in response, a quiet Sans with a strange red tint to his forever-glowing eye walked in gingerly, but with his presence brought tension, as if simply his aura was a threat.

"...Hi." He glanced at Abyss and nodded curtly in greeting. Abyss forced a smile.

"...Greetings, Dust," Abyss said in reply, "I take it you're no longer a threat to us. Surely Nightmare wouldn't bring you here otherwise."

The accusation in Abyss' voice sent a pang of alarm and hurt through Nightmare's heart. What? He thought.

Though, the words themselves made Dust's eyes flash in anger. "No," Dust mumbled, "I'm no threat to you at all."

Actually, what Dust wanted to say was, No, I'm not a threat to you or your ego. Go to Hell.

Nightmare frowned at Abyss as if to say, Are you okay?

Abyss glanced warily at Nightmare and nodded curtly, but that didn't help anything. It just made Nightmare feel like more of an unwelcome guest.

"Well hey, look at you!" Kin stood up suddenly, hiding his discomfort though Nightmare could sense it coming off the tailed Sans in waves. "You definitely look better now, my man. Black goo was not a good color on you."

Nightmare's eyebrow rose. "My cape is black."

Kin paused. "You have a cape?" He asked, to which Nightmare shrugged.

"I don't wear it much. I guess black really isn't a good color on me." Nightmare gave a teasing smile like, It's all good my dude. Kin chuckled, still with a cool smile on his face.

"Well it's nice to meet you. I'm sure you remember me, right?" Kin held out his hand. Dust looked the two of them up and down as Nightmare took Kin's hand and shook it heartily.

"Well, not all memories are as clear as others. But... I kind of remember you. It's Kit, right?"

"Kin. But you were close."

Dust snorted inwardly. Nightmare could even forget a name and still make it look cool.

"Who's your friend over there? I totally forgot his name." Nightmare pointed to Beats. "What's your name, dude?"

"B-Beats, I'm Beats," the smaller skeleton replied hastily.

"Sweet. I like it." Nightmare grinned reassuringly to cheer Beats up. It worked. Beats smiled shyly in return. "Dust and I should probably be on our way now. I've got more people to introduce him to."

"I know literally everyone you know," Dust said quietly, looking away.

"But they don't know you're not a threat," Nightmare countered. "If they see you wandering around without knowing you're on our side, I can tell you for certain that Ink or Cross won't hesitate to attack you. Ink has self restraint, luckily, but even Dream will see you as a threat."

"Even now?" Dust asked incredulously.

"Even now. Killer and Error are still at their games, aren't they?" The prince looked away from Dust, chin naturally held high. To Abyss, Nightmare concluded his visit. "Hey... No worries, love, okay? I'll... I'll come visit whenever."

Everyone in the room seemed to bristle at Nightmare calling Abyss love.

"O-Okay." Abyss said, his feathers ruffling up like the hackles of a dog. I need to get used to that name, Abyss thought, his face turning blue with blush. "I'll see you later."

Nightmare saluted to the rest of the gang, held Dust's shoulder, and the two of them teleported away.

"'Love'??" Kin spun on his heels to face Abyss. "What??"

"It's just something he calls his friends, I'm guessing!" Abyss held his hands up in defense, blushing harder. "I swear!"

Kin studied Abyss' flustered expression for a moment then took a step back. "Oh my God." He murmured. "You're starting to fall for him."

Abyss blinked like crazy. "What?! No! Th-that's not what- what- What?? Of course not!"

Kin smiled shakily. "I can't believe it."

"Kin! Stop! That's not- none of that is true!"

Kin shook his head. "...I can sense it, but whatever you say. If you two happen in the future, I'm seriously going to yell, 'I called it!'."

Abyss grumbled, rubbing his face.

"I'm going to go out for a flight..."


	9. Chapter 9

Abyss teleported back into his own home and sat on the couch with crossed arms. He was still bitter about Kin's unsound accusation even though it had been a couple hours since the two of them left. Abyss didn't know why he was so upset about it. There was just no sense in the assumption. So why would Kin-? Just, why would he?

Abyss was about to get up and go to the kitchen when he heard the sound of a Gaster blaster going off from outside. He jumped in alarm. Invasions never really happened in Abysstale anymore.

Standing quickly, Abyss looked out the window, but it offered no solution. He still saw nothing. So he dashed to the door and swung it open. What he saw alarmed him: it was Ink and Error. But Dream wasn't there. Ink had no backup.

Abyss gasped audibly in surprise and Ink must have heard it, because he made the biggest mistake of his life; and possibly the last: He glanced in Abyss' direction. It was only a split second....But that was all it took. When Ink looked back, one of Error's blasters was charging to strike right in front of him. Clearly alarmed, Ink moved quickly to the side...

But Error was quicker.

With a flash of triumph in his eyes, Error threw his hand forward in Ink's direction. Blue strings extended from Error's fingers, immediately making the target's soul appear. And, of course... The target was Ink.

Abyss covered his mouth. Ink's soul was seized by the strings, as were his wrists which were bound together. Something flashed in Ink's eyes that neither Abyss nor Error had ever seen in him: Fear.

So much emotion was in that one expression. So much fear. Alarm. Panic. An overwhelming amount of self-failure. Ink's brush fell to the ground. And this brush... This was no clone.

He struggled. Tried to yank one hand at a time. It didn't work. And even if it did, what of his soul? It was tied so tight, Ink had trouble breathing straight.

Error looked shocked at himself. Never had he ever landed such a strategy on Ink with the assumption that it would succeed.

...But now, Error realized with maniacal satisfaction, it had. His attack worked. Ink was right here, bound at the soul, wrist, and knees, yards away from Error, vulnerable. Just that single thought made the glitch smile.

Ink's fate was in Error's hands.

"Not so high and mighty now, are we?" Error asked with insane triumph crackling in his glitched voice, "Do you even realize what could happen right now? I can do anything I want to you." He began to pace around the still-struggling Ink, "I could tear you limb from limb... I could rip the soul from your body..." He was looking Ink up and down as if he were a fresh meal. Glitches of glee rippled across Error's body.

"If you're going to do anything to me," Ink said softly, boldly, "just do it. Torture me all you want. But I can guarantee you will regret it."

That made Error laugh. He gave an evil cackle. "I don't have regrets, fool."

"I highly doubt that," Ink countered, staring defiantly at Error, "I'm sure in your past you'd done many things you now regret." There was such accusation in his eyes and voice, in his whole demeanor, it actually alarmed Error. Out of anger, the glitch pulled back his fist, and with one quick movement...

He punched Ink square in the eye, making the smaller skeleton exclaim in pain. He squirmed violently, his eye stinging, his left side's vision blurred by the crimson stream of blood flowing down his face and spilling onto his scarf.

Abyss, uncovering his mouth, spoke up and shouted, "Hey! Cut it out!!"

Error froze, his head slowly turning to the side in Abyss's direction. "Well, look who it is... The mistake's boyfriend." Error's face twisted into a disgusted sneer. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm a little busy here?"

Abyss glared harshly at Error, ice-blue eyes seeming to sparkle in hatred. It only took a second glance at Ink and Abyss quickly felt braver.

"Say what you want to make yourself feel better," Abyss taunted with a growl, "But that skeleton you call a 'mistake' is still a better fighter than you'll ever be."

Error held out his arms as if displaying himself. "Sue me." Then the glitch noticed Ink whispering something, seemingly to Abyss.

Go, Ink was mouthing, I'll be fine. Get out of here.

Error's eyes narrowed hatefully. He shoved Ink to the ground remorselessly. "Creation himself... Has been destroyed." Error's mouth curved into a twisted grin. "How ironic. You always liked putting irony into humor, didn't you?...Well... In that case, I've got a joke for you."

He looked at Abyss bloodthirstily and said something in such a demonic tone it sent chills down even Ink's spine.

"The only winged Sans here will never be able to fly again."

Abyss' feathers fluffed up hostilely. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Error smirked. "...Killer."

And just like that, with that one word, Abyss was being strangled from behind. He yelped in alarm, gripping the arms around his throat in attempt to peel them off. Confusion gripped Abyss. Error was still out there in front of him, standing next to Ink who was still on the ground clutching his eye, looking at Abyss with a panicked look on his face.

"Abyss!!" Creation screamed, "Get out of here! Get out of here no--" In the middle of his words, Error knelt behind Ink and covered the smaller skeleton's mouth so the he wouldn't be heard.

"Let-" Abyss tried to breathe, "Let go-"

And that was when Abyss' vision blurred and the scene turned to black.

* * *

"Why would you do that?!" Ink shouted at Error as the glitch was carrying Ink by the soul into his void, "He did nothing to you! Don't waste your energy on someone you don't even want to kidnap!"

"Kidnap?" Error asked, "Kidnapping is taking someone away from their homes or families. But you don't have either of those, do you?"

Those words hit Ink like a truck.

"I'm merely leading your nomadic life elsewhere. Don't worry. I won't kill you as long as you cooperate. I just need something from you."

"I refuse to do your dirty work," Ink hissed softly.

"It's not dirty work." Error crossed his arms as Killer closed the portal to Error's void once all three skeletons were inside. "It's a favor. Consider it paying me back for going easy on you for all these years."

"Going easy on me?" Ink laughed scornfully, "Whatever. What is this deed you're wanting from me?"

"...You know that glitch from Aftertale, right?" Error's voice got quiet. Ink paused. He glanced down at Destruction.

"...Yes?"

Error looked like he was about to say something else but then he looked at Killer who was listening curiously. "Go, you fool!" Error hissed angrily, "Do something useful!"

Killer mumbled but teleported away at the order.

Error sighed irritatedly. "...Anyway. I want you to bring him to me. G-.. H-He trusts you. I need you to go to his save screen and bring him into some AU. You... You can choose which AU. I just need to know which one it is before you do it."

Ink stared at Error incredulously. "I'm not luring Geno Sans out into an AU without a good reason. You aren't going to hurt him, are you?"

"I'm not going to hurt him!!" Error snapped. "I wouldn't!"

Ink paused a moment. "Then why do you need me to get him out of his save screen? Can't you do it yourself?"

Error's expression was taut with pain. He looked away before Ink could say anything. "I can't enter. Only monsters he trusts can enter the save screen. It's his own sanctuary, much like my void... I choose who enters this place."

Ink narrowed his eyes, in thought. "...Do you two have history?"

"I'm not going to share anything with you. Will you do it or not?" Error added, "I might free you if you cooperate with me."

Ink's expression grew less guarded and more sympathetic.

"...Alright," Ink agreed. "I'll help you this time."

Error looked like he was about to say something but then he paused and just said, "Good." He dropped Ink onto the ground of the void. "Cut yourself out of the strings or something. The coding of this place won't let you get out unless I allow it." He started to walk away.

Ink glanced at his wrists. "...I can't do anything like this, Error, much less get myself out of it."

Error stopped and looked briefly at Ink. "...What, do you expect me to help you or something?"

"I'm getting you Geno. You owe me at least this don't you?"

The glitch paused, in thought. Then he sighed. "Wh-Whatever." He knelt in front of Ink and took him by the wrists with one hand. With his other hand, Error took a strand of the string and yanked it upward, snapping it. "There. You can untie your knees yourself." Destruction stood and began to walk away again.

Ink snapped the string around his knees as well before standing, too. He looked at Error and a kind smile made its way onto Creation's face. _I knew there was hope for you,_ He thought.

_I won't give up on you. Never._


	10. Chapter 10

Abyss woke with a start, almost falling off the surface of what he was curled up on. He sat up, looking around. But.. Wait.

He wasn't at home.

He seemed to be in a huge black void, judging from the view outside the glassless windows of the room he was inside. It confused him until he realized what he had been resting on.

Looking up, he saw that it was a larger-than-average throne with a half-moon engraved into the very top of the headrest, which reached up over three feet over Abyss's head. Of course, he realized, it was Nightmare's.

Confusion gripped Abyss as he shifted off the throne and looked around the room, which was illuminated only by numerous torches lit from wall to wall.

Abyss remembered only some of this. The throne room was no longer as vast as it used to be. Nightmare must have made additions to his castle over the years. He walked around the room a bit more then ventured further, into the hallway.

The eeriness of this entire place was unsettling. How could Nightmare - the usually upbeat, laid-back Nightmare, stand it here? There was only a dim light throughout the halls. The only noise in Nightmare's custom palace was the crackling of the flames from the wall-torches, and the occasional echo of something unknown down the long corridor. That in itself was disturbing.

Wandering aimlessly, Abyss came across a large doorway with a flight of stairs leading so far down, the bottom couldn't even be seen.

Tilting his head, Abyss took a step down. But before he could go any further, he felt a firm hand grasp his shoulder out of literally nowhere. Abyss jumped about a meter into the air before whirling around, eyes wide in alarm.

"N-Nightma-!"

"Never go down there." Nightmare's voice was quiet and kind as always, yet this time he had a firm and commanding edge to his aura and his tone. It was kind of creepy to Abyss.

The winged Sans' brow furrowed. "Why no-?"

"Because you're on my property and I asked you not to ever go down these stairs. Please just don't question it. It's better that way."

"...O-Okay."

Nightmare paused and nodded. "Thank you."

Abyss glanced once more down the stairs but this perturbed Nightmare. So, taking Abyss by the hand, Nightmare led the way down the corridor, occasionally giving a small sigh about something on his mind.

"So..." Abyss began, addressing something he'd been confused about since he woke, "How did I get here? When did you bring me here?"

Nightmare glanced back at Abyss unnoticeably. "I was showing Dust around here when I felt a boatload of negative energy coming from your AU. I thought nothing of it, thought I was just going crazy, then YOUR negative feelings in particular started being clearer to me. I got to your AU as fast as I could... When I got there with Dust, you were just collapsing onto the ground. Killer was behind you. He was about to cut one of your wings clean off with a gnarly-looking knife... I attacked him." Nightmare glanced away nervously as if ATTACK wasn't quite the appropriate word. "...I brought you back here to rest until you woke up. Dust stayed back in Abysstale to...take care of something."

"What...did you do to Killer?" Abyss asked Nightmare quietly.

Nightmare looked away. "Enough. I did enough."

"Nightmare... There's something you're not telling me..."

"What I did is not important, Abyss. You're safe. That's what matters."

"What did you do him, Nightmare?!"

"I did what I had to do. What does it matter to you?" Nightmare was clearly trying hard to keep his composure.

"It does matter to me! What have you done, Nightmare??" Abyss pressed aggressively.

"Nothing!" Nightmare shouted.

"Lies! Tell me what you really did!"

"You're killing me here!"

"TELL me!"

"I stabbed his soul, okay?!" Nightmare snapped angrily, yanking away from Abyss, "I fucking stabbed him in the soul!! Happy?!"

Abyss gasped and held his hands over his mouth. "Th-..." He stepped back. "The soul...?" He rested a hand over where his soul was, on his chest, as if he felt the pain of a bone to the soul as well.

Nightmare shook his head angrily. "I told you. I did what I had to. Just... Go wander around or whatever. You can stay here as long as you want." He turned away. "Don't go downstairs."

"N-Nightmare wait, I-"

Nightmare held up a hand to Abyss, not facing him, and teleported away.

"N...Nightmare..." Abyss's trembling hands lowered. He took a few steps back, wings curling around himself like a cocoon of feathers. "...I'll just... be in the throne room," he said to no one. Then he turned and headed back to the room he woke up in.

* * *

"So, I'll go to the Save Screen and start up a conversation, then I'll ask him to come with me to Overtale. Just... Wait behind a tree or something until I get there. Okay?" Ink said to Error, a concentrated look on his face.

"Don't give me orders..." Error grumbled. Ink rolled his eyes.

"Come on. Do you want me to do this or not?" Ink asked pressingly. Error grouched.

"Whatever. Okay."

"Thank you." Ink continued explaining, Error slowly nodding along in understanding with him.

"So basically I just wait in Overtale until you two appear there?" Error asked the question more like a statement, to which Ink nodded.

"Yes. Just wait. It shouldn't take long. Especially now that he knows he can leave without getting killed. So just be patient for a while until I get him there."

"...Okay."

Ink stood up. "Ready?"

Error stood as well and looked down at the shorter skeleton. "What? We're going now?"

"Well, yeah. Might as well not procrastinate right?" Ink smiled calmly. "Let's go."

"Um. I guess. Okay." Error opened a portal for Overtale. He looked at Ink. "...This isn't some trick to escape, is it? You'll really bring him?"

"I promise you, I will bring Geno to Overtale. And I'll even stay your prisoner afterward if that's what you wish." Ink offered Error a wink. "And you can ask anyone around the multiverse; I never, ever break promises."

Error looked a bit emotional, but only a split second passed before he turned away so Ink couldn't see it. He nodded. "Good. Because I... I'll hunt you down otherwise and I won't have mercy on you next time, if you try anything funny." Error's voice was barely threatening. In fact, he was glitching nervously.

Ink smiled. "Just go into Overtale and wait. I'll be there with Geno in a few minutes."

Error nodded and left quickly. Ink teleported into the Save Screen, glancing around for Geno until he spotted him a few yards away.

"Geno!" Ink called, jogging over.

Geno jumped and whirled around, his face saturating with relief. "Ink!"

Ink was confused as to why Geno was looking like he'd been previously desperate to be saved from something until Creation spotted a Sans floating near Geno. The Sans' cloak was so black it blended in with the background of the Save Screen. Geno stood, rubbing his face as if trying to erase the blush from it. Behind him, Reaper Sans was grinning. Must be a them thing, Ink concluded.

"Err... Oh, am I interrupting something?" Ink asked, giving an awkward smile. Geno shook his head.

"N-No! Actually, this dunce was just leaving..." Geno turned and tried to push Reaper away as if to say. Out! Get out! But the Grim Reaper acted as though he felt nothing.

"Oh, yeah, sure Geno. I can go. Thanks for asking so nicely." Death snickered. Geno groaned.

"Please leave me alone for now, Death, I'm begging you!"

Reaper's mouth curved into a sadistic grin. "I love hearing you beg."

This made Geno's face burn deep red and made Ink murmur a quiet, surprised, "Oh my..."

"I swear to God! Get out!!" Geno turned his back on Reaper to face Ink, an embarrassed smile on his face that was clearly slightly forced. "Wh-What can I- o-Oh- Oh God, what happened to-" Geno's eye went wide. "Ink, your eye!"

Ink blinked and tilted his head. "Oh... I just got... Punched. A little. What, does it look bad...?"

Geno kind of nervously half-smiled. "There's only... A huge crack in your face... You look half-Gaster but um. It's fine."

"Well that's okay. It'll probably heal eventually." Ink shrugged it off.

"Oh... Um.. Okay. Well obviously you came for a reason so... What can I do for you?"

"A-Ah... Perhaps we can take this somewhere a bit less... Uh.." Ink scratched the back of his neck, a nervous smile etched across his face as he glanced at Reaper.

Geno blinked and nodded. He turned to Reaper. "You heard him! Three's a crowd! Shoo! Git! Git!" Geno was lightly smacking Reaper on the arms and chest multiple times but it barely fazed the god. Geno grumbled, pressing his temples as though he were stressed beyond belief.

"Oh, I was thinking, like, an AU?" Ink asked, glancing at Reaper as he added, "Without him, perhaps..?"

Geno raised his eyebrows. "...Oh. Sure. Where are we going?"

Ink smiled. "You'll see. There's, ah... Someone in a certain AU who's wanting to see you."

Geno's face lit up. Ink understood why. These days, Geno didn't really have much company besides the constant Grim Reaper always hanging around. To him, today must be like Christmas.

"Oh, sure." Geno headed over to Ink, a happy bounce in his step. "Who is it?"

Ink winked. "You'll see."

Behind them, Reaper saluted. "I'll just be here," he called, "slacking off from my job until you get back~"

Geno's cheeks turned red. He pretended like he didn't hear Death. "L-Let's head out, then," Geno suggested. Ink nodded and rested his hand on Geno's shoulder, teleporting them both to Overtale where, in the next ten minutes, anything could happen.


	11. Chapter 11

Error sat at the bench in Overtale, looking over the ocean and he was reminded of why he never destroyed this place. Even though he wouldn't dare admit it, some AUs had beauty to them. Like Outertale. He wouldn't touch that AU either. Galaxies and the night skies were one of the best views any AU could offer, in Error's opinion. The color scheme of blacks and purples and blues, and all the stars... To Error, it truly was captivating, though he'd never reveal to anyone that he thought that.

Error sighed. That was the entire reason his brother was so disappointed in him. Error let no evidence show that he had any love for anything. That upset Geno, and Error knew it. But even through all these years, Error did nothing to better himself. Because Error always told himself there was no hope for him. He couldn't change himself. There was no way. Nobody loved him. Nobody cared. Why would they? Error was Destruction. Who would care about Destruction?

...Creation, Error realized. Ink.

Ink cared. But why? Error was worth nothing. Why did Ink assume he was?

"I never break promises," Ink had said. Was that true? What other promises had he ever made?

"Ask anyone in the multiverse," he'd assured Error. Absolutely anyone. But what did that mean? Had he promised something to every single character in every single AU? What could he possibly promise everybody?

Maybe it was a trick. Maybe there were no promises made to anyone in the multiverse. So even if he did ask anyone, they would say they didn't know. Which would mean Ink couldn't be trusted after all. He probably lied about Geno. Error would bet anything Ink was in his damn doodle Sphere laughing about how he'd tricked the biggest threat in the multiverse.

All these random thoughts and possibilities were making Error panicky and angry at himself. He stood up, summoning a sharp bone. I'll show that double-crossing, manipulative son of a bitch... Error thought bitterly. Patience forgotten, he prepared to teleport and go to an AU to destroy and attempt to lure Ink out of his "hiding", but then he heard a voice from behind him, along with the faint sound of static.

"Error?"

Destruction turned cautiously. His eyes widened when he saw what he expected least. The attack in his hand fell to the ground.

There they were. Ink and Geno. His brother. Error's eyes lit up like a million stars were shining before him.

But Geno didn't seem to feel the same way. His face was kind of sympathetic, but he backed away. Ink wasn't smiling either. But he wore an open expression, not a solemn one.

"Wh...Ink, why..." Geno's voice was quivering. "Why would you bring me to him?"

Ink held Geno's shoulder and brought him forward again. He leaned to the side and whispered something to the slightly taller Sans.

Geno didn't take his eyes off Error for even a single moment while listening to whatever Ink was telling him. Then, suddenly, his expression softened a little more. He looked over at Ink as Creation kept explaining quietly. Error tried to listen in but Ink was being too quiet. When trying to read the small skeleton's lips, all he saw was "you" or "him", but he did also see "trying" and "understand". Whatever that meant.

When Ink was finished, he nudged Geno forward and backed himself up.

"I'll leave you two to it," Ink said louder, so Error could hear, too. "I'll be by the Nice Cream cart over there if you need me."

And then he walked away, leaving Geno and Error alone. Geno kind of half smiled at Error. "Hey, little bro..."

Error's expression was both relieved and emotional. He was actually fighting back tears.

"H-Hi," he replied, his voice shaking like a shy little kid. Geno's smile fell. Eyes averting, he moved forward to give Error a hug, which the younger brother accepted without hesitation. Of course, he wouldn't have hugged back if anyone was around, which would probably have made Geno upset, but thankfully the two truly were alone.

"H-Hey, I have a quick question with a probably not-so-quick answer..." Geno began, patting Error's back softly. This made Error uncomfortable. He glanced to the side.

"...Yes...?"

"Why?" Geno whispered, "Why do you do all this?"

Error didn't respond. Even after all these years, a soft scolding from his beloved older brother really would still put him into tears.

"You wouldn't understand...." Error began, but Geno nudged him.

"I'm your big brother. I know everything," Geno said with a small, weak laugh. Error shook his head.

"Bullshit," Error countered lightly, "You can't possibly... Understand why. You'd just be like the rest of them... Think I'm crazy..." Error's demeanor went distant. "I don't... Want you to hate me too."

"Then why did you want to talk to me?" Geno said quietly.

Now that Error thought about it, there wasn't a real plot behind wanting to talk to Geno. He just...

"I just... Missed you," Error said weakly. He lowered his head. "Pathetic, huh? I'm supposed to be a villain and I'm breaking down missing my brother."

"Error, geez, there's no shame in that," Geno scolded gently, "Who ever said you were supposed to be a 'villain'?"

"Me, Geno! I did! I'm not..." Error stopped himself and wiped his damp eyes.

"What?" Geno pressed, "Not what?"

"Nothing..." Error said, his voice muffled by his dark blue scarf. "Forget what I said."

"Error, you're not what?" Geno demanded. Error knew Geno wasn't going to give up.

"I'm not- I'm n-not worth anything else!" Error snapped. He looked down and buried his face further into his scarf. "...Sorry." He mumbled.

Geno's brow furrowed in concern. "What do you mean not worth anything else? You-"

"I mean I'm not worth anything more than the demon I've made myself! I'm not... I don't... Deserve happiness. After all I've done. So I might as well just... Finish what I started."

"What have you started, Error? What exactly have you done that you think makes you not deserve to redeem yourself?" Geno's voice got more firm.

"What do you think, Geno?!" Error shouted, "I've been destroying worlds! Countless, countless worlds!"

"Correction!" Geno cut his brother off harshly, pointing at him, "You've been attempting to destroy worlds! Ink always stops you, doesn't he?"

That made Error pause for a moment but he still refused to lose the argument. "Yes but befo-"

"Which means you don't destroy worlds, you only attempt! And that means you aren't as evil as you claim to be, which is proof there's still time for you to get your act together!" Geno tapped the side of his head, like, Simple as that.

Error's fists were balled up but he wouldn't have dared lay a hand on Geno. "I refuse," he began, "to go without getting revenge on this wretched multiverse."

"Error," Geno whispered, "Revenge for what? What has the multiverse itself ever done to you?"

"Look at us, Geno!!" Error shouted, tears pricking his eyes, "We're forced to live without a world of our own! I hate... I hate... Being a fucking out!code! It's just- it isn't fair! It isn't right!"

Geno's face softened. "That's what all this is about."

Error looked at Geno in frustrated confusion. "What about it?"

"Do you even realize... Ink is an out!code, too? He lives happily even though he has no AU of his own. Why don't you just take him as an example? Hang around him every once in a while. See how he does things." Geno nudged his brother. "I guarantee it's better than how you've been living."

Error shook his head. "I... Can't... I just... I can't.."

Geno didn't argue. "Then come visit me every once in a while. I'll allow you to enter my Save Screen, okay? Let's just... Try to avoid that Fatal thing happening again."

The memory of Fatal Error stung Error's heart like a knife to the soul. He nodded quickly.

"I should probably get back now," Geno concluded, "I don't want Death by himself in my void too long. Come visit sometimes, 'kay?"

"...Deal," Error said quietly. With a nod, Geno snapped his fingers and just like that, he was gone.

Error trudged a bit up the hill. "Alright, Rainbow Ass, you can come back now..." He said, but then he saw Ink sitting at the edge of the cliff overlooking the vast ocean, holding a little bowl of ice cream in one hand and a plastic spoon in the other. He didn't notice or hear Error at all. He was just... Sitting there. Eating a small spoonful of ice cream at a time. Admiring the ocean with an open mind. Error couldn't help but stare. Ink just looked so peaceful, swinging his short legs back and forth over the cliffside.

"...Rainbow Butt. Ink." Error said, louder this time.

Now Ink heard him. He turned around. "Oh! You two are done already? Okay," Ink said with a smile. "You don't mind if we just... Stay here for a little longer right? It's just so pretty out here. Plus I still have to finish this." He held up the small ice cream bowl.

Error paused a moment then nodded curtly. "Whatever. Sure."

Ink patted the ground next to him. "Come sit and watch the ocean with me? It's really beautiful."

Hesitantly, Error did so. He sat next to Ink, letting his legs hang over the edge of the cliff. He glanced over at Ink and realized there was still dried blood around where he had punched the shorter Sans before. It sent a small pang of guilt through Error. He glitched a bit before looking away over the ocean. It was pretty, he had to admit.

Movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention. Ink was scooping another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. He was such a dork. The way his nose would scrunch up the tiniest bit when his eyes met directly with the sun. The way he smiled when he saw a couple children playing at the small beach below. The way his face occasionally turned all sorts of rainbow colors when he got a little brain-freeze from his ice cream. Seeing all this made Error inwardly smile.

Ink noticed Error's frequent glances. He looked over. "Did you want some?" He asked, pointing to his plastic bowl. "I can buy you a bowl if you want."

Error shook his head, looking away immediately. "...I'm good." Again, though, he looked Ink's way and ended up meeting his eyes. Error blinked. "Um, you got a little..." He looked at a small smudge of ice cream on Ink's face near the crack on his eye.

Ink tilted his head but understood when Error tapped his own face, mirroring where Ink had accidentally gotten a bit on himself. "Oh! Woops!" The smaller skeleton wiped his face with his finger but ended up smudging it even more. "Is it gone-?"

Error shook his head a little. "...Not quite."

Ink tried again and this time successfully got the small ice cream smudge off his face. "Now?"

Error nodded and Ink smiled in relief. "Are you always this weird?" Error asked.

Ink laughed happily but it shocked Error when Ink snorted ever so slightly in between each laugh. Destruction couldn't help but blush. Ink was being too cute.

"I might be. It's just who I am, I guess," Ink smiled at Error but tilted his head in confusion when the taller skeleton looked away.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just... Finish your ice cream and let's go."


	12. Chapter 12

Ink! Abyss couldn't believe he'd forgotten about Ink. He needed to find Nightmare! It'd been hours! God knows what Error'd done to him! He needed to let Nightmare know!

"Nightmare!!" Abyss shouted into the seemingly endless hallways. "Nightmare, where are you?!" The winged skeleton bolted through the halls, shouting out Nightmare's name.

Nightmare came darting up the stairway he'd told Abyss never to go down. "Abyss?? Are you okay??" He held onto the rail as Abyss turned around to face the prince.

"Ink! Error took Ink!" Abyss raced to Nightmare, feathers ruffling in anxiety. "He kidnapped Ink before Killer tried to strangle me!" Abyss's breathing was ragged from running so quickly. He was more used to flying.

"What?? Why didn't you tell me that before??"

"My mind was in a haze okay?!"

"Agh...! We need to tell Dream! Come on!" Nightmare held Abyss by the wrist and teleported to the remnants of Dreamtale, where Dream usually was. He started to call out his younger brother's name. Dream came running only a few seconds later.

"Y-Yes brother? What is it?" Dream stopped in front of Nightmare with Cross at his side. "Is everything alright?"

"Abyss said Error kidnapped Ink," Nightmare said quietly. Dream gasped.

"Wh-What..?" Dream covered his mouth. "H-How...." He looked up at Abyss. "Did you see it?" Dream asked, "Wh-Why didn't you do anything?"

Abyss raised his hands in defense. "I did! I tried to get Error to stop... But then he sicced Killer on me. I was being strangled and probably would've been killed if not for... Nightmare and Dust."

Dream looked panicked. "W-Well we need to... We need to get him back! W-We need to..." The smaller prince's eyes were wide with worry. "Oh... Wh-what do we do..."

Abyss and Nightmare exchanged concerned looks. Dream looked back up at Abyss. "What did he... Do to Ink? What did you see him do? J-Just- explain it all from the beginning."

"Um. Well I was in my living room when I heard attacking noises from outside. I peeked out my window and saw Ink and Error fighting... I noticed he had no backup but I thought he could handle himself. Next thing I knew Error tied him up and threw a punch right at Ink's right eye. It... Was pretty bad. That's when I got Error's attention and told him to stop... But then he called Killer's name and..." Abyss rested a couple fingers gingerly on his collarbone. "Nightmare took me to his castle and now we're here."

That didn't seem to help Dream in the slightest. "D-Did Ink end up going willingly?"

"Not that I saw... But I passed out before they left."

Dream covered his mouth with both hands and looked down. His legs looked like they were weakening on him. He leaned into Cross, hands lowering to his chest. "Oh no... None of us can get into Error's void.."

"Hey. Knowing Ink, he'll tough through anything," Nightmare pointed out reassuringly, "Don't worry too much, bro. Everything will be alright." Dream looked up at Nightmare, hope slightly rising from his older twin's sure, determined expression.

"He'll get back to us one way or another," Abyss added in agreement with Nightmare, "Ink's strong... And who knows? Maybe Error won't hurt him further." Abyss shrugged. "We can't assume everything that'll happen."

Dream looked down, murmuring, "I suppose you're right."

"Hope for the best; that's what Ink always says, isn't it?" Cross held his arm around Dream's shoulders comfortingly. Dream nodded a little.

"Yes.. I- I guess for his sake we can just keep on the lookout," the younger twin said quietly with a small, reassured smile.

"He'll turn up," Nightmare said with a concluding tone of voice. "I need to go check on Dust now... I'll tell you if I see anything, alright bro?"

"Okay. I'll see you later, brother."

Nightmare nodded and looked at Abyss. "..Care to accompany me?"

Abyss hesitated but then nodded. "Sure."

Nightmare rested a hand on Abyss' shoulder and teleported the both of them back to Abysstale, where Dust still was, presumably with Killer.

* * *

Neither of them spoke. Not a word. This went on for several minutes.

"I suppose I should thank you for saving me."

"Yeah. You should."

Killer flinched. Dust healed Killer to the point he didn't have a life-threatening wound in his soul. Up until now, Dust hadn't said anything. But the bitter poison in his voice after Killer thanked him... It actually kind of made Killer feel.... Something. Something familiar that he hadn't felt since he was just a normal Sans in Snowdin. Something he couldn't name. It made his heart hurt.

Killer stayed quiet since Dust spoke in such a threatening, silent voice.

"...Where's the glitch? Why haven't you run along to your master yet?" Dust finally asked, his voice dripping with absolutely no emotion at all. "Why haven't you attacked me yet? What happened to your traitorous act?"

Killer gripped the fabric of his shorts. "...I wanted to stay here just a bit longer."

"Why?" Dust said silently, "To rub it in my face that you hate me now?"

"No. Not at all..." Killer hesitated. "...I don't hate you."

"Hmph." Dust turned away. "I'm just waiting for Nightmare to get back. So pay me no mind."

Killer did as Dust said, to a point. A question bit at him like a tick but at last he finally just said it.

"Do... Do you... hate me..?"

Dust's breathing seemed to stop for a moment. He didn't answer for several heartbeats.

"...No, Killer. I don't hate you. But I'm no longer your ally. Don't expect mercy if I meet you on the battlefield."

There was that feeling again. Damn, it hurt. Killer clutched his chest. It hurt so much.

It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. Make it stop.

"...I'm going to... Go find Error." Killer stood up quietly. He heard Dust quietly scoff.

"Yeah. Run along now, little puppy... Right back to your new owner. Hate to see what happens to you when Ink makes him view the world properly. I hope I'm not stuck with the task of taking care of you. I won't ever side with you again. Not after what you've done to me."

Killer was facing away from Dust, thankfully, so he couldn't see the tears rolling down Killer's face like a raging river at high tide.

Killer opened a portal to Overtale to wait for Error there. He glanced through and saw his boss talking to what looked like Aftertale Sans, but his mind was so hazy with hurt he paid them no mind.

He walked through the portal, saying quietly, "...I... I'll see you later, Dust."

Then he was gone.

His voice cracked saying Dust's name. It kind of made Dust feel guilty.... Almost. But after what Killer had done...? Dust refused to let these feelings get to him.

It reminded him of when he pushed down remorse for the characters in his old world. Papyrus...

As if summoned by the thought of him, Dust's brother appeared next to him. The gloves waved. The head of Papyrus smiled.

"Greetings, brother."

"Pap...? Have you been here the whole time?"

"Of course! I'd never pass up an opportunity to see you seething in rage over what that lunatic did to you..."

Dust felt hot tears gather in his eyes. A couple escaped and fell down the side of his face. His glowing eye dimmed.

"...I'm glad you're here for me, Pap.."

"...Always, brother. Always."


	13. Chapter 13

"Dust...? Are you okay?"

Dust snapped to attention, looking up to see Nightmare standing side by side with Abyss. Tears covered his face. Eyes widening, Dust raised his arm and rubbed his tears dry.

"F-Fine, I'm fine. I'm okay. I'm fine." He stood up, not looking at Nightmare.

"Are you sure...? You don't look fine." Nightmare took a step forward. "Do you need something?"

Dust lowered his arm and looked at Nightmare. He cared so much. But why?

Well, Dust never really did anything to Nightmare that would cause a grudge to be held. They've always technically been on the same side as each other.

But Nightmare didn't treat Dust the way he used to. Back then, he wouldn't care whether Dust was okay or not. He wouldn't care no matter who it was. Now... Nightmare was being kind. It looked like he was being kind to everyone. Wow. Nightmare really had changed. Dust looked down and nodded.

"...I'm okay, boss."

Nightmare exchanged a glance with Abyss then looked back at Dust.

"...Dust, just so you know, you don't have to... Call me that anymore," Nightmare said quietly, "You really don't."

Dust shook his head. "After all those years of just calling you by boss, it feels... Uncomfortable calling you by your actual name. I'll just... Keep calling you boss."

Nightmare folded his arms behind his back slowly. "..Okay, I suppose. Are you ready to go back? Where did Killer go?"

"Back to Error..." Dust said quietly, "I healed his soul and he talked to me for a bit. Then he left."

Nightmare nodded a bit. "...Sorry. I shouldn't have done that to him... It just caused you to waste power on him."

Dust shook his head, whispering, "It wasn't a waste. When you heal someone... You kind of get to see inside their head. You hear their thoughts."

And then, for the first time in a long time, Dust smiled. It wasn't big, it was just a little grin. But it was enough to show that he wasn't completely emotionless. There was so much packed into that small, barely noticeable smile.

"...I'm guessing you saw something you liked in his thoughts?" Nightmare assumed, smiling a little as well. Dust gave a small nod.

"I'll tell you later," Dust promised.

"Alright. Well, we should probably get back to the void now. Are you ready?" Nightmare opened a portal to his void, looking at Dust, who nodded and went through. Then Nightmare looked at Abyss. "It might be best for you to come back with us just a little longer. Killer holds grudges against victims that escape... I think it'll just be safer for you back in the castle."

Abyss hesitated, looking at his home. "...Okay, I guess," he said, nodding in agreement. "I'll come back with you."

"Alright. Before you," Nightmare insisted kindly, motioning to the portal with one hand, his other arm still behind his back. Abyss felt his face flush a little. Nightmare even acted like a prince.

Abyss fumbled for words for a moment then just settled for, "Th-Thank you.." He walked through the portal.

Nightmare smiled and replied with, "You're welcome," before following Abyss back into the castle.

* * *

Killer watched from a distance as Ink talked delightedly to Error, who looked unenthused but potentially amused. Killer clenched his fists, watching with a shadowed face. He'd spied on over half of Error's conversation with that Aftertale glitch and he'd seen Error fumble for words in his visit with Ink. Killer's mind reeled with thoughts of Error going soft, of leaving Killer just like Nightmare did.

Just like Dust did.

After his talk with Dust, Killer at least knew Dust didn't completely think sourly of him. Usually that was the number one thing on Killer's mind.

But now, he had no one. He didn't have Nightmare. He didn't have Dust. He didn't have his brother. Now he was losing Error, too. Everyone was just distancing themselves away from him.

"I said stop!" Error was shouting at Ink, throwing Killer out of his thoughts.

"E-Error I'm just trying to h-"

"I don't want your help!!" The glitch hissed. Ink didn't back out of whatever he had been saying a moment before.

"I'm just saying that maybe if you-"

"I d-d-don't want your advice!!" Error's voice was low-pitched and distorted with anger as he summoned a quick blaster and fired it straight at Creation. "I don't n-need your m-m-morals!!"

Ink cried out with pain, falling to the ground on his side. His still-healing eye started bleeding again. He couldn't see. He couldn't speak. He couldn't breathe. That blaster strike wasn't normal. Something was definitely wrong, Ink realized.

Help. Help. Help. Help. Please. Just help.

But, of course, as the old well known phrase goes...

Nobody came.

Error put a hand on his face, fingers maneuvered away from his wide eyes. He started glitching in waves, laughing like a lunatic and backing away.

"I see what you're doing..." Error said quietly, his voice getting louder with every word out of anger, "I can't believe I just now figured it out."

Ink looked up though his eyesight was still black. He tried to sit up but his arms failed him; he fell back to the ground with a painful thud and a whimper of agony.

"You're trying to get me to go soft like you did Nightmare. I'm no pussy. You're not going to ruin me the way you ruined him." Error stepped forward, towering over the weakened Ink. "Look at you... You're pathetic. You think you're so persuasive, huh?" Error gave a cynical sneer. "Think again."

Ink coughed up a little blood, unable to respond. He tried to choke out a few words but all that came out was, "I... W-Wi....sh..." And then he stopped.

Error kicked him a little in the forearm. "Wish what, you sack of garbage? What do you want? I want to make sure it never happens."

Ink managed a glance back up at Error. He offered a crooked, weak smile. "You d...on't... und..er...stand...." He whispered.

Error shook his head hatefully. "Right. Okay. What don't I understand."

"It... can't ha..ppen... Anyway..." Ink curled into a ball, giving what looked like a very concerned glance down at his chest but he didn't say anything.

Error rolled his eyes and turned away. "Then I have nothing to worry about." He met Killer's eyes, who had no clear expression on his face. Killer looked away. Error kept his eyes on him for another moment then ordered, "Keep him in check. I need to go do some business."

Killer glanced back at Error. "What business?"

"Last I recalled, it's none of your business. You wanted to work for me, right? Well here you go. Watch the prisoner. Do whatever. Just don't kill him. You got all that?"

Killer looked away and grumbled, "Yeah."

"Good." Error turned away and sliced the code of his void, opening a portal to a random AU that Killer had never seen before. Then, as it was closing, Error teleported somewhere else. Killer tilted his head in confusion but he let it go. He walked over to Ink and looked down at him still writhing slightly in pain.

"...You really are pathetic, aren't you?"

Ink didn't respond.

"Heh. Closing your big mouth for once, huh? Y'know, you're lucky Boss made that last little thing about not killing you. Because if he hadn't, I probably would have ended up doing so," Killer said. He was lying.

Though still no reply from Ink. Creation was curled into the fetal position, gasping for breath. Killer's brow furrowed.

"Dude, what is your problem, like seriously, it was just a Gaster blaster. You should have long recovered by now."

Finally, Ink replied.

"S-S....ou...l..." He choked out, tears of every color falling down his face from lack of air, "M..y... soul.."

Killer was confused. He snapped his fingers, making Ink's soul pop out from his chest. Killer immediately looked concerned.

Ink's soul was glitching furiously, and bleeding.


	14. Chapter 14

"Y'know, I actually have a spare room down the hall," Nightmare said to Abyss, who was sitting on the throne.

"You have bedrooms in your evil-person castle?" Abyss asked with a snicker, to which Nightmare chuckled in return.

"Even evil people had to sleep sometime." Nightmare winked, which made Abyss smile and blush a tad bit.

"Alright. Lead the way, then," Abyss was about to scoot off the throne but before he had the chance, Nightmare was there, holding a hand up to Abyss.

"Let me help you," he insisted. Abyss gave a nervous smile and took Nightmare's hand, letting the prince assist him off the tall throne.

"Thank you..." He said quietly. Nightmare nodded kindly in response.

"All right. Follow me." Nightmare led the way throughout the many hallways so easily Abyss wondered if he could see through walls or something. There was no way he could have memorized the entire layout of this huge place.

Then again, Abyss realized, Nightmare had been living here alone for years now. He had more than enough spare time to get the map of this castle down in his head. That was kind of depressing.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Abyss said reticently. Nightmare looked back.

"Sure thing. What's up, Love?"

Abyss blushed and looked away. "Ah... Actually it's about that. What's with you calling me Love?"

Nightmare paused a moment and smiled. "I suppose it was just something I picked up from Overtale. I've travelled all over the world there. In certain countries, calling others Love is just a... display of kindness, I suppose."

Abyss smiled back nervously. "You're so weird, Nightmare."

The prince chuckled. "It doesn't bother you, does it? Being called Love?"

Abyss hesitantly shook his head. "...No. It doesn't bother me."

Nightmare nodded and continued down the corridor with Abyss at his side.

"What are all these rooms for? Are they all bedrooms?"

Nightmare let out a quiet laugh. "No, they're not all bedrooms. I'll show you around once you get settled into your own room."

"How on Earth do you plan on me knowing how to get back to you through all these hallways??" Abyss looked at Nightmare incredulously. The taller skeleton just chuckled.

"There's a map in the drawer beside the bed. Ink sketched out every single hallway and put a map in every room. It's easy to read, I promise."

Abyss gave Nightmare a light glare. "I don't need help reading a map, Nightmare."

"Pleasant. Then you'll have no trouble finding your way around." Nightmare gave Abyss a pat on the shoulder which only made him heat up more.

"Remember, though... The certain stairway is also marked on the map." Nightmare looked down at Abyss with a firm, serious expression. "I'm serious, okay? Don't go down there."

"Geez, Nightmare, the stairway hasn't crossed my mind at all since I found it. What is down there that's so important to keep secret from me?"

Nightmare's eyes widened. "You think I'm only keeping it from you? Abyss, I haven't even let my own twin brother down there."

"What?? What's down there that's such a big deal, Nightmare?"

"There's no magical item that's been lost for thousands of years, so rest assured there." Nightmare gave a small chuckle.

"Then what is it?"

"It just leads to my own bedroom. It's nothing relevant to you. Please just don't go down there."

"That just makes me want to go down there even more."

Nightmare sighed, clearly overwhelmed. He pinched in between his eyes, distressed. "Maybe one day I can show you down there but... Definitely not before my brother. And that might not even happen. So just... Don't get your hopes up."

Abyss looked at the prince with concerned eyes. "Okay."

"Okay. If you need me, I'll be either in the library or downstairs. If I leave the void I'll tell you first or I'll leave a note. I'd appreciate if you did the same just so I don't have to worry about you." Nightmare opened the bedside table drawer and set the folded map on the bed.

"Okay..." Abyss looked around the room, just then noticing there were horns hanging by a plaque on the wall. "Wh-What in the-?!"

Abyss jumped backward. The horns looked like those of an Asgore. Nightmare laughed nervously. "Well, like you said, this was an evil-person castle... I can get rid of those if they make you uncomfortable..."

Abyss nodded, looking away from the bloody horns immediately. "Please do..."

"Ahah... Alright." Nightmare used blue magic and dismounted the plaque from the wall. He opened a random portal and tossed the entire thing inside.

The two of them heard what sounded like Edge from Underfell shouting, "What in the ever-loving fuck?!"

Nightmare made a face as if he was thinking, Oh shit! Then he leaned into the portal, calling, "Sorry dude," his voice laced in a laugh. Edge only grumbled and blasted away at the plaque. Giving a light laugh, Nightmare closed the portal back up.

"That went well," Abyss said with a smile. Nightmare grinned back, agreeing.

"I'll leave you to get settled in with everything. If you need me you know where I'll be." Nightmare held a couple fingers up to his forehead, saluted, and walked off, not closing the door behind him. Abyss waved as he left, his smile quickly melting into an expression of dread.

"Kin..." He groaned, sitting on his bed and covering his face with a hand, "Screw you and your creepy animal predictions..."

* * *

"What the hell did you do to your soul??" Killer yelled at Ink, "Did you think suicide would help your situation?!"

Ink held up a hand to Killer, his condition only worsening with all the shouting. "Stop.."

"How did this even happen?!" Killer shouted again and began pacing, talking to himself, "Oh my God, Boss is going to kill me... He's going to think I deliberately disobeyed him and killed you anyway!"

Ink coughed. "Tell him about m-my- soul-- AGH!" Ink clutched his chest in pain. It was getting worse. Little bits of dust fell from the tip of his soul. "Tell him about... The g-glitches. I'm not going t-to...." Ink took a deep, shuddering breath, suppressing another cough. Now not only was his soul glitching, but parts of his body as well.

"Not going to what?!" Killer turned back to Ink.

"I'm not going t-to make it... His attack... Blasted me r- ah-" Ink screwed up his nose, pushing down another cry of pain, "Right... In the... S-soul." He took a breath with each syllable even though it hurt to do anything. "Without being healed, this wound I cannot recover... f-from. Tell him...."

Killer was panicking more now, not because Ink was dying but because of what Error would do when he got back. "Tell him what? Spit it out!"

Ink gave a crooked, pained smile. "You know what...? I'll just write it down."

Ink pulled a calligraphy pen and a note pad from his sash. He shakily wrote something down on the paper, and he gripped the pen so hard by the time he finished writing, it snapped. Light ink splatters fell onto the paper but it was still legible. Ink fell backward, holding his chest again. He was slowly dusting.

Killer's curiosity got the best of him. He slowly inched forward and read what was written on the notepad. Ink's beautiful cursive was broken by his shaken hand.

...You win.  
-Ink

Beside Ink's signature was a little doodle of Creation himself handing over something to the fourth wall. Upon closer inspection, Killer realized the object in question was a soul. His eyes widened and he looked at Ink. "You're really just... Giving up? Letting him win?"

Ink was barely able to sit up, but he offered Killer a smile with such sorrow it actually almost made Killer sad as well. "When he gets back... H-He'll realize his... error." Ink winked at his pun and Killer thought he was crazy to try and be humorous when he was on his death bed. "I know he'll feel terrible... And though I wish I could have left this multiverse under better circumstances... I believe my death will help him realize what he's been doing. So just... Tell him I surrender. He wins."

With that, Ink doubled over forward, coughing up a storm. Blood fell from his mouth and down onto the void floor. Killer stepped back, not knowing what to do. Ink looked up at Killer with a smile, tears flowing down his face like a waterfall, which almost broke the unharmed skeleton's heart.

Ink collapsed. He exhaled... and he didn't pull another breath back in. His body exploded into dust which swirled around the void and finally settled on the ground, almost in symbolism to Ink's surrender.

...Creation was dead.


	15. Chapter 15

Error sat with Geno in the Save Screen. The glitch was slowly opening up to his older brother more and more as time progressed. Of course, Reaper was there, floating high above, barely listening in on the conversation but more or less just slacking off on his job.

"What about Ink?" Geno asked, "What did you do with him...? He's still okay, isn't he?"

Error looked away. "I got in a little skirmish with him before I left but... I didn't kill him."

Suddenly they heard a grunt from Reaper. Death, who had been "laying down" in the air, suddenly sat up with such a concerned look it actually made Geno worry as he looked at his comrade.

"Death? What's the matter?" Geno asked, craning his neck to look at Reaper.

"...Woah." Reaper held a hand over one side of his face. "...Error, my dude..." He looked down at Error. "Is there anyone in your void with Ink...?"

Error looked up, confused. He nodded. "Killer... Why?"

Death's expression went solemn and almost sad if not for his empty smile. "I'll um... Be right back. I've got a soul to reap..."

The god summoned his scythe and teleported away, into Error's void where the dying soul was. Reaper's smile fell. It was indeed Ink.

Thanks to his powers, he couldn't be seen by either of the skeletons in the void. Reaper looked at Creation lying almost dead on the ground, slowly dusting away. He tried not to assess the scene too much more. All he allowed himself to register was that Killer was standing, staring incredulously at Ink.

Then, the small skeleton collapsed. Reaper's eyes went dull. He pulled back his scythe behind his head then swung it over Ink, successfully reaping the soul. The spirit of Creation left his body, rising up only a few inches before disappearing. Dust scattered everywhere as Ink's spirit left for the afterlife.

Under normal circumstances, Reaper would push away his emotions. But this time, sorrow got the best of him. He felt hot tears decorating his face with their mark of sadness. He bowed his head, unmoving. Ink was dead.

* * *

"I wonder what that was about..." Error said nervously. Geno looked distressed.

"You don't think he... Not Ink..." Geno fretted. Error seemed not to have thought of that.

"Ink...? You think he...?" Error's face twisted into one of anger. "I told Killer not to hurt him."

Geno stood up. "Oh my God... What if it was Ink? What if he... What if Ink's..."

Error stood as well, trying not to show his panic. He didn't actually hate Ink. Error wouldn't ever actually kill him.

But what if...?

No. Ink was fine. Error couldn't have actually inflicted a fatal blow on Ink when they argued.

Could he have...?

Error shook his head. No. No. NO.

"Let's just... Go take a look." Error opened a portal to his void where he saw Killer standing looking shocked and guilty.

"What did you do, you little shit?!" Error shouted at Killer, "What the hell did you do!?"

Killer looked up in alarm at Error, raising his hands up in defense. "I- I didn't do anything, Boss...! His soul was glitching! I... I couldn't do anything!"

Error stormed over to Killer, grabbing a fistful of his t-shirt. "What happened?!"

Killer shakily pointed to the notepad which was still laying on the ground, untouched. Error slowly turned his head and followed Killer's gaze.

"Wh-What..." Error let go of Killer and knelt down next to the sketch pad. He read the broken cursive letters, Ink's slanted handwriting still marking it his own, stillthrough dried rainbow teardrops and small blood spatters.

Of course, accompanied by the same small doodle, it said,

_You win.  
-Ink_

Error gripped the sketch pad, feeling tears threaten to break through his stone hard gaze. The small drawing underneath the note didn't help anything. Ink gave up. He let Error win.

What was there to win, though? This wasn't some game. Did Ink think it was?

...Did Ink assume Error thought it was?

Error held the notepad with such force it almost tore the page. Geno walked up behind Error, hands over his mouth in shock.

"What... happened..?" Geno knelt down beside Error, his eyes flitting to the side where Ink's scarf was lying, sprinkled with dust. Geno felt a tear roll down his face slowly. Killer backed up slowly.

"I killed him..." Error said softly. Geno looked over at his little brother.

"What...? No. You were with me. You couldn't have..."

"I told you, we fought before I came to your Save Screen." Error was emotionless. His face held no hint of feeling whatsoever. He didn't look at Geno. He only stared at the three words on the sketch pad with pupil-less eyes. "I blasted at him... I think the blow landed.." Error held his free hand over his chest, "..landed on his soul.."

Geno felt more tears threatening to come but he stayed strong for Error's sake. He leaned to the side and gave his little brother a tearful hug. Error didn't move, aside from lowering his head onto Geno's shoulder. He was trembling.

"I didn't mean for this... I didn't want this... Geno... I didn't mean...." Error's cracking voice trailed away into a choked cry. "Damn it... Get Killer out of here..."

Killer backed away more. "A-Already gone, Boss." With that he quickly ripped open a portal and raced through it, willing himself to get as away from all that as possible.

Reaper made himself visible just then. His signature grin was nowhere to be found, which didn't help anything at all, but it's not like this situation could get any worse... Could it?

Suddenly, Geno gasped. He looked up at Reaper. "Death... Do you know where Dream is?"

"People could die at any time... I gotta know where everyone is. Why?" Death's voice was weak.

"He needs to know about this... Can you go tell him...?"

Reaper looked away. He didn't say anything for a moment. Then he nodded, though he looked at Geno uncertainly. "...You wouldn't mind joining me, would you?"

The older glitch tilted his head a tad. "...Alright, I suppose..." Geno turned his head to Error, whispering, "Will you be okay here for a few minutes while I go with Reaper...?"

Error silently replied, "Yes."

Geno didn't like the tone of his little brother's voice, but it wasn't like he had much of a choice in this situation. He'd come back to Error's void after he aided Death in informing Dream about what had happened.

"Okay. I'll be right back."

With that, Geno stood up and looked up at Reaper, tears still staining both their faces. Death opened a portal, letting Geno exit the void first. As Geno walked forth, he couldn't help but feel bad for Reaper. He had to deal with this daily... And barely with a break. Being in the Save Screen with Geno must have been Reaper's only solace through all the death and grievances he had to bestow upon people and their families; and not only did he have to do such in his own world, but every other AU as well...

Geno's ninth of a soul was pinched with guilt. He treated Reaper like yesterday's newspaper... and the god always kept on a smile no matter what. In fact, this was the first time Geno had ever seen Death without his grin, smug or otherwise.

Reaper followed through the portal then closed it behind the two of them. As they walked further into Dreamtale, which Dream was trying to rebuild with some help, Geno looked over at Death, catching the god's attention. He glanced back at Geno, who tried to put on at least a semi-convincing smile.

Reaper was honestly touched by Geno's attempt to cheer him up, if only a tiny bit. Never had the glitch given him such an offer.

Death smiled back weakly, blinking slightly in surprise when Geno hesitantly reached over and took Reaper's hand, trying for a bit of comfort as they walked. Silently, with averting eyes, Geno said, "Don't read too much into this." 

Reaper could only smile sadly and let more tears flow from his eyes involuntarily as they walked around looking for Dream and Cross.


	16. Chapter 16

"Wh-What? No, that's... that's not..."

Dream stood with Cross at his side, eyes wide. Dream's hands were raised a tad, trembling.

"You're lying... Tell me you're lying. This has to be a joke..." Dream stepped backward, accidentally bumping into Cross who caught him and steadied him from behind. The young prince wasn't reassured by Geno and Reaper's grim faces.

"I wish we could," Geno said quietly, "But this isn't a joke."

Dream felt hot tears sting the brim of his eyes. "You're lying!" He shouted even though he knew it was true. Golden tears made their way down his face involuntarily. "Cut it out!!" He turned around and buried his face into Cross's chest, desperate to hide himself from the news Reaper and Geno brought. The bodyguard wrapped his arms around Dream, gently patting his back. Cross's eyes were pupilless and downcast though no tears were evident.

"We can let you be," Reaper said softly, but Dream shook his head, accidentally getting Cross's chest damp with his tears.

"N-No... No... I need to see Error. I..." His voice trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. Geno and Death exchanged glances as Dream slowly pulled away from Cross though he still didn't look directly at anyone.

"A-Are you sure? I don't know if he's... mentally stable, at the moment.." Geno sounded uncertain but Dream shook his head slowly.

"Right now...? Who could be mentally stable?"

Geno paused. Dream had a point... and Error was most likely too emotionally drained to control whether or not Dream could enter his void. Plus, with Dream looking so broken, clutching Cross's hand as if his life depended on it...

What choice did Geno have?

With a sigh, Error's older brother nodded and stepped aside, forming a portal.

"After you two," Geno said, all of the sudden growing aware of his fingers which were still intertwined with Reaper's. His face went a little red, but he didn't dare pull away. Having Reaper here for him through all this... he wouldn't admit it aloud, but it was comforting.

Dream led Cross through the portal, followed by Geno and Reaper.

Error must've felt that someone unexpected entered his void, because his gaze flitted to Dream's direction before he even saw him. The glitch stood up quickly, hostility coming off him in waves through his glitches.

"What are you doing here?" He growled, trying to turn his sadness into anger. Dream only gave a tearful smile.

"He really did believe in you, y'know..." The younger prince said quietly, making Error's narrowed eyes loosen considerably.

"You should have seen the amount of papers he had, covered in notes on how to maybe get you to open up a little... and guess what?" Dream's smile quivered, as did his voice, as he went on, "This scenario was in his notes, too."

Dream closed his eyes, trying to keep any more tears from flowing.

"He accepted the possibility that he may have been killed by you. He even shared these notes with me, telling me that this might happen... Told me to prepare for if it did..."

At this point, Error's expression had gone from hostile to shocked. Dream pulled in a shaky breath, opening his eyes. Behind him, Geno and Reaper looked as surprised as they did sorrowful.

"I don't even want to know how this happened... I'm... not ready for that yet. But... Error..." Dream met Error's eyes, his voice cracking violently as he said, "Ink had so much hope in you... More than even I did. He really thought..."

Dream's words trailed off. He couldn't go on. He turned and buried his face into Cross's chest. The bodyguard again wrapped his arms around Dream.

Error covered half his face with a hand. He was wrought with guilt. Ink had tried so hard... he'd even accepted death... All for Error. Ink had been willing to give up everything to help Error. He prepared for the chance that it would take his own death just to help Error. That's what got the glitch the most.

There was no one else in the entire multiverse even remotely similar to Ink. No one willing to give so much to help their rival see the world through a new light. At this point, Error could only think to wonder why.

Why would Ink want to help Error this much? It was crazy. Insane. And no matter how many times he may have asked Ink those exact words in past battles, he'd never gotten an answer.

 _You're insane,_ Error would shout, _You shouldn't want to help me this much. It's crazy. Why do you care so much?!_

Every time Error would bring it up, he'd expect Ink to come back with some smart aleck remark. But every time, Ink always replied with the same words:

_We're all a little crazy, though, aren't we?_

Now, Error thought about that. Ink never said anything if his words didn't have some kind of meaning. He'd never blindly mumble something. He thought before he spoke. So if there was some kind of deeper meaning to saying everyone was a little crazy, Error wanted to know what it was. But he couldn't do that with everyone here in his void.

Error didn't know what to say. He felt such guilt he almost couldn't say anything at all.

If it weren't for his pride, he would've apologized by now. But now was no time for pride... So he let his own down.

Bowing his head, Error quietly said, "I'm sorry... I didn't... mean for... I didn't want this... It..." He had more to say but there was no way he would've been able to get anything else out without shedding a tear... or more. So, putting on a cold stare, he looked at the ground and told Dream, "...Just... leave... I don't... just... please. Get out of my void. Go mourn where I can't see you."

Dream perked his head up, looking at Error with such a hurt and offended expression the glitch felt even guiltier.

The prince's eyes were laced gracefully with tears and he let out a small sob, covering his mouth.

"He made a mistake believing in you so much," Cross stepped in quietly, giving Error a disgusted look. He took Dream's hand. "You're lucky I've got Dream beside me or else I'd have torn you apart limb from limb by now. Have you got no heart, you soul-thieving, murderous son of a..." Cross hesitated, not wanting to curse in front of Dream. He only sighed and stepped back. "Let's go, Dream... Your positive aura's fading."

The speechless, hurt young prince nodded slightly and the two of them teleported away. Geno was left standing next to Reaper looking pissed off.

"'Get out of my void'?" Geno said in disbelief, "'Go mourn where I can't hear you'?!"

Error flinched. Geno yanked his hand away from Reaper and stepped toward Error. The brothers' glitches just got worse from their tension.

"We're all in pain here, Error!" Geno shouted, "Stop being so... so..." The glitch's fists were clenched and shaking in anger. "You're being so stupid! Stop acting like a heartless child, because if anything, I know that out of all of us here, you are the one with the most emotion, good and bad, bottled up!"

Geno harshly poked Error's chest.

"I told him I didn't want this! I even apologized, Geno!!" Error snarled, "What more do you want from me?!"

"I want you to drop the FUCKING act!! You--"

Geno was cut off by a fit of coughing. He knelt to the ground, throwing his elbow across his face to mask his hacking.

With wide eyes, Error took a trembling step backwards. Geno was still sickly? Error thought Geno had long recovered from his childhood illness. Reaper looked surprised as well.

"G-Geno...?" Error's voice was small and almost pleading as he watched his older brother cough up blood. It was as if they really were children again, save for Reaper there watching.

"D-Damn it- Agh-!" Geno was trembling. One hand clutched his chest and the other covered his mouth. "I'm f-fine... Stop looking at me like that..."

Reaper glanced at Error then floated over to Geno, saying, "Hey... You okay, Gen?"

He lowered a hand, about to rest it on Geno's shoulder, but the glitch smacked him away, growling, "I'm fine! I just... forgot my medicine today! This isn't the point!"

"Are you sure you're--"

"NO ONE is okay right now, Death! Ink's dead! And as a cherry on top, Error's offended literally everyone he's come across today!"

Error's eyes widened even more. "I-"

"Just- don't, Error. I'm going back to the Save Screen to calm down and take my pills. Just stay here or whatever, I don't care." Geno pointed to Death. "And you-" he poked the god inn the chest, "You leave me alone until at least tomorrow. I don't want to talk to anyone right now. I'm going home-" he glared daggers at Error, "-where you can't hear me mourning."

"Geno, wait-" Error and Reaper said simultaneously, but Geno was already gone, a small puddle of blood laying where Geno had knelt coughing up a storm only moments earlier.

Reaper bowed his head. "I'm going back home for a while... I... need some rest."

Error looked away as Reaper melted into thin air, teleporting away and back to Reapertale.

Error stumbled backward and fell to his knees, finally letting all of this set in.

...He murdered Ink.

Ink was gone. Forever. Never again would Error -- or anyone -- see his passionate, determined, kind, and all-around adorable smile. Never again would the multiverse feel safe while Error Sans, Destruction himself, was on the loose.

No longer would any AU have complete trust in someone as utterly strong and brave as Ink.

And all of it was because of Error.

"F-Fuck..." Error breathed, feeling hot tears roll relentlessly down his face.

He couldn't believe the pain he was feeling. For half of his life he'd been telling himself he wanted Ink dead. They were complete opposites, and with Error's resentment toward the AUs, their rivalry was perfect. Ink and Error. Creation and Destruction. Good and Evil. Light and Darkness.

But now that Ink was actually gone...

...Dear God... What had Error done?


	17. Chapter 17

WARNING: This chapter contains hints at self harm. If this triggers you in any way, skip down and I'll give the okay.

This wasn't what he wanted. It was never what he wanted. But he was a being of negativity. He couldn't help it. He had depression in the worst case. He didn't want to kill himself, not at all. But he had his days.

Nightmare was about to make an incision with the blade, but just as he felt the tip on his arm, he heard Abyss calling him from upstairs. He jumped, accidentally making the blade go significantly deeper than it should have. He breathed sharply, dropping the knife onto the floor and holding his arm in agony.

"Nightmare? Are you down there??" He heard Abyss's voice turn worried when Nightmare grunted in misery.

Nightmare knelt down, clenching his fist and scavenging quickly around his desk drawers for bandage. When he found some, he yanked it out and wrapped several layers around his wound, finally finding his voice to call up to Abyss, "I'm alright, love, just- I'll be up in a second!"

Abyss didn't respond for a few moments but a second later Nightmare heard him reply, "Okay... I'll wait here.."

Nightmare didn't say anything back. He plucked the knife off the ground and tossed it into his dresser drawer, rolling down his sleeve quickly. It looked wrinkled but it was alright; it probably wouldn't raise suspicion.

|| You're good! ||

Switching off his light, Nightmare ran up the flight of stairs leading to the hallway. When he saw Abyss, he put on a smile. "Hey, love."

Abyss's wings spread out in surprise. "Hi..! Are you alright? You look like..." Abyss looked Nightmare up and down, searching for words. "You look... Shaken."

Nightmare tilted his head. "What? No, I'm alright. I was just finishing up some paperwork is all," he lied. Abyss looked skeptical for a moment but his expression turned confused.

"Paperwork? For what?" The winged one asked.

"Work," Nightmare replied with a chuckle, "I have papers on pretty much everyone in the worlds. I just write things down about them so I can do my job more efficiently. You know... give them... scarier nightmares." He smiled almost shyly. 

Abyss nervously chuckled, averting his eyes. "How do you get certain notes on people?"

"I watch when they go through nightmares. You'd be surprised what certain people do in certain cases of danger... Even the most arrogant people will bow down and beg for their lives in some select situations, saying they'll give anything to live even if they don't deserve it." Nightmare shook his head disgustedly. Abyss smiled sympathetically.

"You must have to deal with lots of obnoxious people," Abyss said softly, to which Nightmare snorted.

"You have no idea. Now... what did you need?" Nightmare felt kind of guilty for lying to Abyss, but he decided it was for the best anyway.

Abyss's feathers ruffled up like the hackles of a dog. He suddenly looked nervous, avoiding Nightmare's eyes and clutching his blue coat. He seemed... scared.

"Ah... Oh, I forget! You know my mind..." Abyss lied, smiling tensely. Nightmare raised an eyebrow. Abyss had never forgotten about anything for as long as Nightmare'd known him.

"If you say so." Nightmare shrugged obliviously, then his eyes lit up like a child's. "Now that I'm up here, I have a question." Abyss looked at him expectantly. "Do you read?"

That earned a thrilled smile from Abyss. "Of course I do."

* * *

Nightmare had a feeling Abyss would like the library. But he wasn't prepared for just how excited his friend would get over it. Abyss loved every part of the library, apparently. The expanse of shelves that reached so high there were stairs to aid them reach every level; the nice furniture in the main clearing for when you've found the perfect book and want to sit and read; the coffee tables and mats on the floor for if you want to sit down on the ground in comfort while enjoying a nice drink.

Needless to say, Abyss clearly was thrilled. He hadn't gone to the library yet, but he definitely wasn't disappointed. It made Nightmare happy just seeing how eager Abyss was to explore every inch of the place... And they'd only just taken a step into the vast room.

"You like the library, I take it?" Nightmare said with a grin, his arms habitually folded behind his back. Abyss turned to him, mouth curved in a bright smile and eyes shimmering much like a young child's.

"I love it."

Nightmare smiled. Honestly, Abyss was adorable. Nightmare moved his arm to gesture to the inside of the room to sort of put it on display, but the movement made his cut arm start to sting, and agonizingly so. He made a short, cut-off, pained grunt and grit his teeth but kept smiling. "Go on and explore, then.. There are several types... They're organized by genre, and then by last initial."

Abyss was about to do so when he noticed Nightmare was clearly in pain. He glanced at Nightmare with a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

Nightmare shook his head, maintaining his charming grin. "It's nothing," he lied, "I just bumped into my desk earlier and the bruise is coming back to haunt me. Don't worry about me so much, love." He nudged Abyss. "Go look at some books. I'm gonna go make some tea or something... Any requests?"

Abyss shook his head. "I'll just have whatever you brew up. Thank you, by the way..!" He added, watching Nightmare leave the room with a kind nod.

* * *

When Nightmare came back into the library, he was holding a tray consisting of a nice pitcher of tea and two mugs. He glanced around and saw Abyss already sitting at one of the couches in the semicircle of furniture, his nose buried in a book. On the coffee table stood a small tower of more books. This sight made Nightmare laugh to himself as he walked over to his winged friend. 

"Already, you've found this many books?" Nightmare remarked, "Impressive."

He noticed Abyss blush a tad bit, smiling. Nightmare loved it when that happened, if he was being honest. If he could make Abyss smile, that per se made Nightmare happy, but anything more than that; a laugh, or in this case, blush, was even better. Nightmare didn't know why he felt that way... But he wasn't concerned about it.

Abyss averted eyes again, nodding. "It wasn't hard considering I had an efficient way of making my way around..." The smaller skeleton extended his wings. "Though... It was kind of tiring, having to read all those book spines.. You have so many books here it's extremely hard to believe you live here alone."

Nightmare chuckled, moving forward and settling down on a mat at the coffee table. Abyss followed suit and sat next to him. "I've read every one of them, you know." The prince set his tea tray on the table. Abyss looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You have not." Abyss's voice was incredulous.

Nightmare's voice was laced in a laugh as he replied, "Yes, I have! I promise you!"

Abyss shoved Nightmare's shoulder, grinning. "I don't believe you! There are at least a million books here! You can't tell me you've read every single one front to back!"

"What do you think I've been doing here alone for several years?" Nightmare laughed, submitting at Abyss's shove, hands raised defensively. "I had a lot of free time on my hands."

"Where did you even get all these books??"

"I bought most of them, and some I got at libraries that were giving away free books that were either too old or didn't really get checked out much. There were a few I just found in random places." Nightmare eyed down Abyss's stack of books and he pointed to a battered-looking leather-cover book. "This one was way back in an alley in Underfell. I found it after a tussle with one of the Snowdin residents.. The first few pages looked good so I kept it." He cleared his throat. "Anyway. Drink your tea," he digressed with a laugh, taking a mug of his own to sip from.

Abyss shook his head in disbelief, but conformed anyway. "This is a lot of books, Nightmare."

"Did I seriously just blow your mind that much?" Nightmare chuckled, looking at Abyss with a smile, his mug still up to his face.

Apparently, he stared just a split second too long because it was evident Abyss got a little embarrassed, slowly lifting the tea up to take a drink, eyes averting again.

"Sorry," Nightmare said softly, to which Abyss replied, "Wh-what? No, it's okay..!"

* * *

Nightmare and Abyss had talked for a good half hour before Abyss looked over and noticed a golden swirl of color flash briefly in Nightmare's right eye. The prince blinked, and he murmured, "Dream's here. One second." Nightmare rubbed his eye, getting up and walking over to the library door. He leaned out the doorway, glancing up and down the hallway until he saw Dream turn the corner.

The younger twin took one look at Nightmare then took off running down the hall toward his brother, leaving Cross, who was behind him, to follow.

"Dream? Are you alright? What's--" Nightmare's words were cut off when he was hugged so tight he almost fell to the ground. Dream had his arms wrapped snugly around Nightmare's waist, his face buried in his brother's chest. He was saying something but his words were muffled by not only Nightmare's coat but he also seemed to be upset. Steadying himself, Nightmare automatically returned the hug though he didn't know what was wrong. He waited for Dream to be ready to talk.

Cross was silent. Abyss got up from the coffee table and made a beeline for the doorway, looking worried. "Is everything okay...?"

Nightmare looked up and made a face as if to say, I don't know.

After a few moments, Dream looked up with tears in his eyes, trying to find the words to tell them what's happened.


	18. Chapter 18

"N-Nnn... Where..."

Brightness was all he could see for a second or two. He could barely open his eyes, the light hurt so much. It felt like little pins and needles repeatedly being stabbed into him from all over. It was only a split second but it felt like hours.

He was crying.

He tried to focus on his tears. Tried to predict when one would escape and fall down his face. There wasn't much time for a tear to even begin falling, however, because just as soon as the light appeared, it vanished.

The burning light dissipated completely, leaving nothing in sight save for a vast pasture of grass and a sunrise in the distance. He blinked, squinting, trying to collect his thoughts.

At first, memories were nonexistent, which kind of scared him, but he tried to stay calm even though he didn't know what was going on. He just looked around, clutching his chest, trying to remember.

Suddenly, everything came back to him, and he gasped, jumping to his feet. He was no longer dizzy. His hand still rested on his own chest, eyes wide.

His soul was okay.

What happened?

The first thing he thought to shout out was, "Error!"

Where was he? And where was Error?

"Killer?" He continued to call out random names.

What was this place?

"Where am I??" He asked no one in particular.

Where was everyone? Why was he suddenly okay? What happened to heal his soul? How did he end up in a field with no one around? He'd seemingly been asleep so... when did he get there?

So many questions were darting around in his mind. He needed to collect his thoughts. He started simply.

My name is Ink. I'm an out!code. Dream is my best friend. The last thing I remember is talking to Killer in Error's void. What happened after that is what I need to figure out. I need to retrace my memories.

He remembered his soul glitching out. He remembered Killer looking shocked, and almost scared. What did Ink do after that...?

The sketch book. Ink remembered pulling out a sketch book and writing something down on it... But what... did he write? What would he write while his soul was breaking?

Unexpectedly, the image of the sketch pad flashed in his mind. His head started to spin and hurt.

You win. You win. You win. You win. YOU WIN. YOU WIN. YOU WIN.

Ink cried out, holding his head. It was as if the same two words were literally embedded into his brain. He heard a voice start to yell them. It got so loud Ink started to shout for it to stop.

"Stop! Quit it! Agh-!!"

Dear God, what was happening?

By the time his head finally quit throbbing, it all came back to him. He'd forfeited. Error won the war. He killed Ink, even if he didn't mean it.

So...

That meant...

"..Oh my God..."

Ink looked around again with wide eyes. This was no AU. This wasn't just a field.

"I'm..."

Ink was... dead...?

He couldn't really think for a moment after realizing that. It wasn't that he was upset. He was just... in shock. How was he supposed to react? Clearly, this was the afterlife. But there had to be more to it than just a big old field.

He wondered if Error had gotten back to his void yet... What would he think now that Ink was gone?

As soon as the thought popped into his mind, Ink felt the world disintegrate around him. The next thing he knew, he was standing back in Error's void. Error was knelt down on the ground alone, no other living soul in sight. The glitch's head was buried in his own hands, and he looked distraught and guilty, from what Ink could tell.

"Error..." Ink murmured, stepping forward to kneel beside Error, "This isn't what you wanted, is it...?"

Even though Ink knew Error couldn't hear him, he continued anyway. "You aren't a bad person... You've been misguided... Treated as a threat your whole life.. Haven't you?" Ink's mouth curved up slightly, forming a bittersweet smile. "I wish I'd have known you sooner. No one taught you to accept yourself. I don't think... anyone tried, either.

"You've lived your live believing that no one wants you.. That no one loves you. I think... Geno finally started to get your pride to crumble. Having me bring him to you was probably the best idea you've ever had... and you didn't even know it."

Ink's smile quivered. He reached forward to take Error's hand, but he'd forgotten his own state. Ink's hand flew right through Error's. Creation pulled back, eyes wide, then that's when his face fell completely. Ink held his hand to his chest, taking a breath to calm his heart's rapid beating.

"You've been mistaken, though... Because.. you are loved. Even if you don't think so... Even if... you didn't know..."

Ink's expression softened, small tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"I know Geno loves you... And, if your younger brother could, I know he would, too..." Ink looked away. "And I know the list doesn't go on much from there right now. But... There is one more person..."

Ink wiped his eyes with his hand, continuing. "One more person on that list... who... never got to tell you..." He drew in a breath, holding a hand up to his own chest. "Who never got the chance..."

Ink looked down, his gaze growing hazy and blurry from the few tears gathering once more in his eyes. He stood up.

"It's kind of weird, huh...? I mean. We were supposed to be enemies. 'Ink and Error, neck and neck'... All that." Creation laughed breathlessly, looking up. "But... Over all these years, I've seen little bits and pieces over time of who you really are. And when you 'kidnapped' me or whatever... I saw more... I know there's good in your soul... I've always known..."

Ink watched as Error looked up, unaware of Ink's presence but seeming to listen all the same.

"I've seen who you are underneath your labels... Underneath your pride... I've seen so much over these hundreds of years of our cold war. I've talked to Geno about your childhood, too. I know who you are... who you really are. And frankly, I love it...!" Ink's sad smile returned. "I love it... I love... you."

...Ink stood back, looking at Error, letting his tears fall down his face.

"You can't even hear me..."

Ink's face fell. He lowered his gaze.

"Why did I come back here?"

He dried his eyes on his scarf.

"I guess I didn't have many other places to go."

Ink laughed breathlessly, without smiling.

"I think..."

He looked at Error with sad eyes.

"I think I'll just stay here with you for a while."


	19. Chapter 19

Ink had gone through everyone, from Dream to Nightmare to Blue from Underswap, to see if any of them knew what had happened.

They did.

Dream had told Nightmare about what happened to Ink, and word spread quickly throughout the worlds of Ink's death. It pained Creation to see his AUs so distraught.

It had been weeks since Ink had died. About three, according to what Error occasionally said.

Ink usually stayed with Error, hanging around his opposite whenever he had free time... which, was all the time. It was as if Ink literally was Error's shadow.

There wasn't much to do in the afterlife. Any of his friends he had in life... well, none of them had died. So he had no one to go visit. But he found solace and comfort just tagging along behind Error, floating around him.

There were a few occasions in which Error would go to the Save Screen to talk to Geno, and Reaper would be there. Death would look straight at Ink but he never said anything.

Of course Death could see Ink. He was the Grim Reaper. That's what he had the ability to do; see dead souls wandering about.

Ink would always just hold eye contact with him for a while before listening in on what Geno and Error were talking about.

It wasn't like he could interfere anyway.

* * *

Geno couldn't believe it had been weeks since Ink's demise. It still made him upset every now and then. He knew Reaper probably saw him every now and again, but Geno wouldn't dare ask him about it. Even the topic of Ink seemed to put Reaper on edge, which, usually, was hard to do. Even for Geno.

Laying down in the single patch of grass in his Save Screen, Geno savored his moment of being alone. Death was at work (for once), Error was back in his void, and it wasn't like anyone else would pop in to visit. Geno had all day to himself.

...Or so he thought.

Just as his tired, non-glitched eye was fluttering shut, Geno heard someone whisper to him.

Well, it wasn't a whisper, but with how naturally quiet the voice was, it might as well have been.

"Gen," Reaper murmured. He was suddenly right there. Geno's eye flew open. He threw his fist into the air, hoping to punch the face of the god who just interrupted his one chance at rest, but Death moved quickly out of the way.

"Woah... feisty there, are we, sweet cheeks?"

Geno's face burned. He sat up groggily, glaring at Reaper. "Why aren't you at work?"

"Come on, sugar, you know I slack off on a daily basis." Death floated upside down, winking at Geno. The glitch groaned.

"Don't call me that... What do you want." Geno grumbled.

"Actually," Death's flirtatious voice toned down a notch, replaced instead with seriousness. Geno flickered a sidelong glance in Reaper's direction.

"What?" Geno asked, turning more toward Reaper.

"Y'know how Ink's kind of... been dead for a while?"

Geno was surprised Reaper brought it up. "Um... yeah..?"

"And you know how Error frequently comes down here to visit?"

Geno nodded, confused and slightly annoyed. "Jeez, Death, either spit it out or reap me."

"Don't flatter me, hun. Anyway, when Error visits you here... so does Ink."

Geno's head tilted. "...What? Death, I think you've finally lost your marbles." The glitch crossed his arms. Reaper shook his head.

"I see souls when they wander about the living realm, Gen. Ink always hangs around Error. I haven't told him, because I don't know how he'd feel about it, but..."

Geno didn't know how to reply to that, so he didn't. He turned away, thinking. Death floated above him like a dark cloud. A dark, annoying cloud.

"That's all you came here to tell me?"

"Well, I could tell you the idea I had to bring Ink back, but if you don't want me here, I guess I could leave...~"

Geno turned and glared at Reaper. "Don't be a smartass. What's your idea?"

"With enough power mustered," Reaper began, "I can bring souls... back. From the dead. Buuut there's a catch," he added.

Geno squirmed, already not liking where this was going. "Of course there is."

Death continued, "After doing something as magically stupid as reviving someone, my energy is seriously on low. So I'd have to book it out of the afterlife and have someone watch over me and make sure I get enough food and such."

The glitch beside Death narrowed his eyes. "I hope you're not expecting—"

Reaper cut him off. "I was hoping you'd be willing to take the time to do so," he chirped, smiling innocently at his friend. Geno deadpanned.

"..How long does your energy loss last?" Geno asked.

"Only a day or two. Though, they say people heal faster when around someone they love..."

Geno slapped a hand over Reaper's mouth. "Shove a sock in it or else I won't even consider taking care of you."

Death pretended to pout but really was smiling like a dork underneath Geno's hand.

* * *

Nightmare had taken the word of Ink's death relatively well. It actually made him feel guilty for how little he responded to the news. When Dream came into the library, eyes laced with fresh tears, Nightmare instantly suspected Cross had something to do with how upset his little brother was. He'd almost thrown a punch if not for Dream clinging to him like a sad leach.

Nightmare didn't know Ink very well. They'd hang out mutually with Dream every now and then, and of course Ink was always kind, therefore of course Nightmare was upset; exceedingly so since Dream was in tears, but there was some emotional blockage keeping Nightmare from feeling normal grief for Ink. It kind of made the older prince feel foolish.

On the other hand, Abyss was on the brink of breaking down. Not on the outside, of course, but Nightmare could feel the dread weighing on Abyss like a cold stone. He felt the negativity from everyone in the room.

After Dream had left, Abyss had covered his mouth and walked slowly back to the couch in the middle of the library. Nightmare noticed a few tears and Abyss asked for a hug, so, of course, Nightmare obliged with no hesitation. He hated seeing Abyss in pain. Abyss had been sitting there silently on the couch with Nightmare's arms wrapped around him for at least a good hour. He didn't want Nightmare to let go...

But their tea was getting cold.


	20. Chapter 20

Killer hadn't gone back to Error's void once since the incident. He went back to his own AU and didn't return to Error. He couldn't. He hated it. He hated it all.

Killer could have done something- he could have helped. But instead he stood there staring, watching Ink die, even though his boss specifically told him to keep Ink alive. Error wouldn't want him back after that, anyway, so it didn't matter that Killer didn't come back.

Anyway, Killer didn't mind being on his own. He didn't have anyone bossing him around, saying, "Oh, kill this, kill that, kill him, kill her, you're going on a mission with so-and-so, deal with it, etcetera." It was refreshing.

Though... It was kind of lonely. Dust hadn't spoken to Killer but once since the day he saw Geno and Error talking in Overtale. He was probably back with Nightmare.

It was fine. Killer didn't need anybody anyway.

He didn't need Dust.

* * *

Nightmare sat at his desk downstairs, tapping a pen to the work surface in thought. He was finishing some notes on some monster from Flowerfell when he saw a snow white feather swirl in the air beside him before settling on the ground at the foot of the stairs. Nightmare glanced over at it.

"Abyss?" He asked, and he heard someone mutter, "Shoot," from atop the stairway. Nightmare heard shuffling from upstairs as if someone were stepping away. Nightmare got up from his seat and peaked around the corner to peer up at who was standing there looking slightly startled, feathers ruffled.

"A-Ah, Nightmare. Hi," Abyss murmured, standing at the top of the stairs. Nightmare waved, offering a small smile which Abyss returned.

"Hello. Do you need something?"

"Well, no, but.. I just figured I'd come tell you Dust is back. He wouldn't tell me where he's been but he's in his room now." Abyss shifted himself uncomfortably. "Just so you know."

Nightmare nodded. "Thank you. Is there anything else?"

Abyss shook his head but it was clear there was something else. Nightmare didn't press. "No," the winged skeleton said quietly, "But... I'm gonna go to Overtale for a while. Stretch out my wings."

Nightmare was concerned, given that Abyss usually only went to fly for a while when he was stressed, but he gave a thumbs up anyway. "Alright. Have fun," he called as Abyss wandered away.

Nightmare placed his pen on the desk and moved to go up the stairs. He made it up and started down the hall to Dust's bedroom. Nightmare was curious where he'd been for the past few weeks... He hadn't seen Dust since before what happened to Ink.

When Nightmare first knocked on the door, there was no answer.

"Dust? Are you in there?" Nightmare asked. He knocked again, louder this time.

Now he heard shifting from behind the door, and Dust opened it up after a few moments. He looked at Nightmare. "What's up, boss?"

"I see you've made it back," Nightmare remarked pointedly, but his voice was kind all the same. "Welcome back."

"Thanks... Sorry I was gone for so long. I was stressed." Dust averted his eyes.

"Where'd you gone?" Nightmare asked lightly, "Back to Dusttale?"

Dust looked slightly bitter. "And who would have been there to greet me?"

Nightmare inwardly flinched. Of course. Dusttale's characters were all dead, thanks to Dust.

"I'm just asking where you've been. I'm sorry," Nightmare repeated, softer this time.

"I just went... around. Different AUs, you know."

Nightmare nodded and looked at Dust sympathetically. "What's been stressing you out?"

Dust looked at Nightmare. "Well, Ink, for one thing... and siding back with you has provoked a bit of... confusion." Dust mumbled this. "You're like a weird older brother. You're there for me but... You'd beat my ass if I went off the rails."

Nightmare grinned. "Pfft... That I would... That I would."

Dust looked away again. "...But... Yeah. That's..."

Nightmare looked down at Dust. "Is that all that's been stressing you out?"

Dust hesitated. Clearly there was more.

"I'm taking that as a no...? What's the matter?" Nightmare snapped his fingers slightly so Dust would look back at Nightmare. He did.

Dust's eyes looked tired. "It's..."

Nightmare leaned forward. "It's what?"

"It's... Killer," Dust sighed, rubbing his face. "He's fucking insane. And I went down to talk to him the other day..."

Nightmare made a motion with his hand. Go on.

"...He was in his old AU- I thought he would be, so I went there. And when I greeted him, he didn't even look at me." Dust looked down. "I kept talking to him, I even said stupid-ass things, trying to get his attention, but nothing worked. He wouldn't look at me, wouldn't speak to me, but he clearly knew I was there. He would glare at the distance when I kept talking."

Nightmare noticed Dust subtly clenching and unclenching his fists. The prince rested a hand on Dust's shoulder. He spoke quietly, "Dust, I know you two were close. I bet you anything he's not angry at you. He's just... Confused. You both are. I know that. But... Just as I had to give you some time..." He tapped Dust's shoulder, making the slightly shorter skeleton look up. "...You've just got to give Killer time, too. He's conflicted. Go back to him every now and then. He's just like you, you know."

Dust quit avoiding Nightmare's eyes and instead looked up into them.

"You've both got similar backstories. You can empathize with each other... And that's what made you both so close in the first place." Nightmare gave a small smile. "You can help him. Little by little, you can."

Dust looked like he didn't know how to feel, but his eyes softened slightly despite his distressed face.

"...Thanks," Dust said quietly. Nightmare smiled at him.

"No problem. I hope that helped." Stepping back, Nightmare concluded, "I'll be off, now. I've got more work to do."

"Okay... See you," Dust said in return, retreating back into his room to think about what he'd say to Killer next.


	21. Chapter 21

Death stared at his dark ceiling, distressed. He was supposed to be asleep... He would need his energy for tomorrow and the days to come. 

He wasn't bringing Ink back tomorrow, no. He'd wait a few days first... but he still had to tell Error about what was going on.

Death was a god, of course, though. He wasn't afraid of Error or anything, that wasn't it. He just didn't want Error to react badly to the fact that Ink had been following him, or that Reaper knew and hadn't said anything until now.

Reaper flinched. That wasn't even the only thing on his mind.

They were here... In his own bedroom. They always hung around to bother him... But it's gotten significantly worse since Reaper revealed his idea to bring Ink back.

They'd gotten louder. They'd spent more time haunting him. The restless spirits... Those who wanted desperately to return to life and those who just wanted revenge on Death for stealing them away from their lives, despite the fact that it had been their time to go.

What bothered Reaper the most was that they never shut up about Geno. They were always angry that Geno was still alive... Sort of.

You see, Geno's time had run out long ago. His wound was severe, and his health was always on zero. This technically rendered him dead... But Geno was a special case. He still had a fraction of a soul.

When monsters die, their bodies turn to dust, but their SOULs stay intact until Reaper brings down his scythe, which would painlessly shatter the SOUL for good. If there was no body, there were no nerves attached to the SOUL, which meant there was no pain involved in the reaping.

But Geno hadn't turned to dust when he died. In life, Geno had been injected with DETERMINATION, a powerful substance used to make one able to control the timeline of their world. This DETERMINATION made him invincible to dusting completely. Instead, he was sent to the Save Screen -- Or, at least, what was left of him was sent there. This all left Geno without a right eye and with only a ninth of a SOUL left.

Reaper was used to reaping people and not inflicting pain on their bodies. When he met Geno, he just couldn't do it. He couldn't kill him.

But this pissed off the angry spirits who's wanted their lives back, and they'd started to scream at the god until his head would throb... and that was what had been happening tonight.

Reaper tried to close his eyes. "Stop..." He ordered feebly to the spirits gathered around his bed, but to no avail. They just shouted louder. It hurt.

"Cut it out... I mean it," He said, firmer this time. They didn't die down, but they didn't increase in volume either. Reaper groaned. Ears ringing, he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Stop!!" Reaper shouted, his voice cracking. The voices quieted down, stunned. Reaper sighed in relief.

The spirits didn't act up for the rest of the night, but there was always tomorrow...

...sadly.

* * *

Nightmare strolled through the open doorway of the library, a small stack of new books towered in his arms. He glanced around his stack of books to see Abyss sitting on the couch, blankly staring at a book, clearly not reading.

"Abyss," Nightmare called, walking toward his friend, "I brought some new books." He chuckled since he knew Abyss would probably be dumbfounded that Nightmare hadn't had enough books for one lifetime, but when he looked back at Abyss, that wasn't what he saw at all. Abyss just kind of looked at Nightmare with a furrowed brow.

Concerned, Nightmare set the books down on the coffee table and sat beside Abyss. The smaller skeleton's gaze followed Nightmare as he moved.

"...Abyss?" Nightmare asked, looking at Abyss with a frown, "Are you alright?"

Abyss nodded slowly. "Just thinking," he replied.

"About...?" Nightmare pressed on softly.

"Just... About you, I guess," Abyss said, then his eyes widened and he looked at Nightmare in a slight panic. "That sounded weird," he saved, "I- I just meant that you've been... really nice to me. And I've returned your kindness with mostly just... wariness and caution. I've been a jerk compared to you."

Nightmare blinked. His small smile was evident but his brow was furrowed in a look of mixed concern and amusement. "A jerk..? How've you been a jerk?"

"I've just... You must have been so insulted when I made those stupid remarks about Dust... A-And when I first met you, and I was just so rude, and-"

Nightmare stopped Abyss by holding up a hand. He rested his other hand on Abyss's forearm. "Hey. Don't compare yourself to me. Also, yeah, I'll admit, I got a bit confused at your sudden caution when Dust came along. But I know everyone's going to need a bit of time to adjust to me like this. I bet you're still not used to me this way, are you?" Nightmare gave a small smile. "I understand. I did some pretty messed up shit. You didn't deserve any of it- you deserved none of what I did to you, to all the worlds, in the past." 

Abyss still looked unsettled. He sat back, lowering the book that he had held up to his face. 

"You didn't deserve the insults I threw your way either. You've been through enough without me making it worse," Abyss said quietly, setting the book to the side. 

"Abyss," Nightmare tilted his head, his smile now nonexistent, "You don't make anything worse. If anything, you make things better." He squeezed his friend's shoulder. "Don't worry so much, Love. It's okay. We're okay."

Slightly embarrassed, Abyss looked up at Nightmare, into his comforting dark-lilac eyes. "Okay," he quietly murmured. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize, either. You do that too much." Nightmare smiled, getting comfortable next to Abyss on the little couch. "I brought a few more books. You wanna start reading one?"

The shorter skeleton looked up at Nightmare with a slight smile. "Yes," he said quietly, "They look like good ones."

"Let's get started, then." Nightmare reached forward and held the stack of books on his lap. He and Abyss sat crisscrossed on the couch as they each picked out a book and started to read.


	22. Chapter 22

Why hadn't he thought of it before? Why hadn't he swallowed his damn emotions and just picked it up?

The sketchbook.

Error stared at it, perturbed by its very presence. Ink's own last words were scribed on one of those papers. His last drawings. Why hadn't Error thought of looking before?

Hesitantly, he moved forward and picked the sketchbook off the ground from where he'd thrown it down weeks ago. He took a breath and closed it, then opened the front cover.

There was nothing much on this page. Just scribbles and gradients of pencil lead from dark to light. A few sketches of faces. Error flipped the page.

The second page had a spider sketched down sloppily. It appeared to be weaving its web in the drawing. Error moved on throughout the book.

There were many impressive drawings in Ink's art book; Error admired all of them that he came across. Again and again he told himself he killed this. He killed Ink. He killed this part of Ink, too.

Blinking the sad look on his face away, he kept flipping through the pages. He kept turning the pages until he came across a drawing that really caught his eye.

It was a drawing of him himself. Ink had drawn Error.

Error was surprised to see that it wasn't even just a sketch. This drawing almost seemed to scream everything at once: sadness, denial, happiness, freedom, pain, joy, love-

Damn it. Why did he think of love when he assessed this page?

He cleared his thoughts and studied the drawing. Error's face seemed to be stuck in an expression of mixed anger and pain, screaming out in agony to the fourth wall. Glitches were exploding from Drawing-Error like an erupting volcano. There were words etched violently behind him: reject. Hate. Evil. Expectations. Sadness. Pain. Anger. You get the idea. Error was kind of perturbed at how accurate a theme the drawing seemed to portray. He flipped the page but he found nothing that helped. It was pretty much the exact same drawing as before, but as Error looked closer, he realized it was the exact... opposite.

In this drawing, there were less glitches surrounding Error's body. His glowing eyes were wide and almost surprised as they looked up to somewhere unknown beyond the wall of the page. The words behind him had changed, too; they were less furiously scribbled and instead were written in flowery cursive. Acceptance. Love. Goodness. Confidence. Happiness. Positivity. Kindness.

Error widened his eyes and smiled a little bit at how he realized all these positive words change the entire vibe of the drawing. Ink was such a good artist. Unbeknownst to him, Ink had been there next to him the entire time, and now the spirit was smiling at Error's seemingly positive reaction to the similar yet extremely different drawings.

Error's emotions got to him. Before he could shed a tear, he slammed the sketchbook shut and tossed it to the side, turning away. Just as he did, he heard teleportation from somewhere behind him.

He looked over his shoulder to find Death staring back at him.

* * *

"You're fucking insane."

"Wow. Not the response I was expecting... How about a 'Thanks for telling me,' or something?"

"Why would I thank you for this?? You could have told me literal weeks ago and you kept it to yourself like a fucking madman?"

Death sighed. He figured Error would get upset... but from where this was going, he knew it would get held above his head like the sun and Error would never let it go.

"That's not all I was going to tell you."

"Oh, great, there's more. What could be weirder than Your dead rival has been haunting you for the past month?"

Reaper raised an eyebrow. "I have a feeling you'll be more shocked by what else I have to say."

"What's that, tough guy? You gonna bring him back to life, too?"

"Bingo," Death said calmly, giving Error a cool smile. Error paused.

"Wait a minute."

"Yep."

"No way."

"Why would I lie?"

"You're bringing him back?"

Death looked over Error's shoulder. Ink was there, staring wide-eyed at the Grim Reaper. That made Death's smile grow a bit more. "Of course I am."

Error glanced behind his own shoulder. "What are you looking at?"

"Him."

"H-He's here?"

"He's always here."

Error looked shaken but he tried to look harder at the air behind him.

"Don't bother, friend," Death murmured, "You won't be able to see him. That's not how it works."

Error looked back at Reaper warily. The Grim Reaper just looked a little tired despite the smooth grin which was always plastered on his face. Definitely not in a state to lie... Not that Death's ever lied before that Error's heard.

Now that he was calmer, Error hesitated and said a bit less loud, "When are you gonna...?"

Reaper shrugged. "In a few days. I gotta store up energy... Bringing a soul back to its form from before it was shattered is a lot of hard work."

Error looked a bit anxious now. Ink, beside him, was shocked. The ghost kept blinking as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He smiled. He smiled wider than he ever had in life. It made Reaper's smile turn a little more real.

Reaper shrugged. "Anyway... Just thought I'd come let you know." Death floated backward. "I'll be off now... By the way, you can talk to him... I don't think he'll be leaving for a while. He can hear you... Of course, you won't be able to hear his response to anything but... If there's anything you wanna tell him but don't wanna say it to his face, he's literally just to your left." Death saluted and teleported away, leaving Error a bit shaken.

The glitch glanced to his left, unknowingly making eye contact with the ghost he couldn't see.


	23. Chapter 23

"Hey, Gen," Reaper said, making Geno jump.

"Damn it, Death-" Geno turned around angrily. "Stop sneaking up on me like that. I almost punched you, jerk."

"Go ahead. You hit like a temmie anyway." Death smiled. He looked slightly tired.

Geno growled and crossed his arms. "What do you want?"

"I was just taking a little trip to the Save Screen before I head off into the land of the dead," Reaper responded with a shrug.

"You're going today?" The glitch asked, eyes wide.

"I said I would wait a few more days but... It felt weird having it on my mind. I'm not used to doing this kind of stuff. Not a fan of reviving people."

"I guess if it means you don't have to think about it anymore..." Geno said quietly. "Are you doing it now?"

Reaper nodded. "Might as well. Just woke up... I'm at my energy peak." He smiled.

Looking at Death, Geno was trying to hide his worry. If it was as power-consuming as Reaper said reviving someone could be, what would that mean for him? What if it took too much power? Who would Geno have then?

"So, I might be kind of beat after I'm done. Just make sure I don't do anything stupid while I'm tired and out of it, okay?" Death looked down at Geno, who nodded slightly. "I also need you to make sure Ink is alright, too, when we come back. He might be a bit confused after I bring him back... Just fill him in, and send him off, okay? He'll probably find Dream or something."

"Um.. alright. Go on, then, I guess. Don't hurt yourself or I'll hurt you worse."

"Is that your version of worry, Geno?" Reaper asked jokingly. Geno's face lit up with blush and he looked at Reaper coldly.

"No, you asshole," he said, his voice cracking slightly. Death smiled.

"It's alright, don't be embarrassed. It's cute when you worry."

Geno's face burned more. He pulled back his fist and got ready to throw a punch, but before he could strike, Reaper laughed and teleported away quickly, leaving a flash of light and a few sparks burning on the grass below Geno's feet. The glitch stomped them out and crossed his arms irritably, sitting down in wait for Death to return with Ink.

* * * 

It's a sad thing, being next to someone who you can't communicate with even though they know you're there. It can be upsetting to have them say little things like...

"I'm sorry. For everything. I was a shit person to you and now I can't even look you in the eye and apologize."

Things like that can really tear you apart. It definitely tore Ink apart. Error finally broke down after Death left the other day. He'd said how much it bothered him that Ink was very clearly there yet the two of them couldn't communicate. He'd apologized... multiple times, when he was ready. 

Ink talked back. He responded, even though he knew Error couldn't hear him. He could have sworn, though, for a split second the two of them made eye contact once... However, maybe that was just Ink's imagination.

Since Death left, Error hardly left his void at all. He barely slept, and it sort of worried Ink. Even monsters needed sleep, not just humans. Luckily, however, Error did leave to eat every now and then.

Now Ink was sitting next to Error in the void, watching as Error worked on sewing a puppet of his. Ink'd gotten used to them by now, and he actually found Error's hobby interesting. (Plus, his glasses looked adorable on him.)

Error looked like he was about to say something, but Ink was suddenly pulled out of the void by a force unbeknownst to him. He yelped and landed in some huge plaza, surrounded by several glowing monsters and people as far as the eye could see. All of them were spirits, he realized with wide eyes. He swallowed and tapped the nearest shoulder.

"E-Excuse me, do you know what's going on?" Ink asked hastily. The monster turned to Ink with her brow furrowed. She shook her head but kept eye contact. Her animal ears were pinned back as if she were upset.

"Someone's saying the reason every spirit in the afterlife was brought here because there's a reaper here. They say it's going to resurrect someone... But that hasn't happened in ages," the monster explained, then she turned back around.

Ink widened his eyes, remembering what Death had said just a day ago about bringing him back from the dead. This happens every time a god wants to revive someone? Ink thought, astonished. He looked up to see the shadow of Reaper floating high over the crowd, slowly, as if he believed that the very thought of having spirits touch him was revolting. Ink's gaze followed him.

Reaper's solemn, emotionless eyes zeroed in on the area Ink was standing in. The spirits next to Creation gave a murmur, a collective gasp of what if he picks me?

Death lowered himself next to Ink, causing the crowd to disperse and clear the way for him. He eyed everyone staring at him, looking serious and nearly threatening. Quickly, he took Ink by the wrist and for a split second, Death looked as if he were in immense pain, then for both of them, everything went white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Countdown to chaos: 3


	24. Chapter 24

It was a little- okay, a lot- shocking when Death suddenly appeared directly in front of Error, standing behind Ink with a hand on the smaller skeleton's shoulder. Error knew it would happen; Death had warned him. He told Error about his plan and everything, and still, something about just seeing Ink again made him want to break down and scream curses at himself for ever thinking it would be a good idea to hurt him.

Ink looked slightly confused, his eyes content yet slightly wide, glancing around the void, and finally, his gaze rested on Error.

All in one moment, Error expected everything to come at once; he expected Ink to shout at Error about how irresponsible and monstrous and utterly horrible he was. He expected to be smacked and punched and attacked and shoved until he could barely move. He expected to be hated for what he'd done; for Ink to hate him. Hell, somewhere in the back of Error's mind, he wanted it. He deserved it. He didn't think he could fully expect anything else besides it.

However, after Ink's eyes landed peacefully on Error, there was no shouting. There was no attack. There was no hatred.

Only a second or two after Creation's gaze landed on him, he smiled. Error felt so much in that one split second and the source of it all was in Ink. In Ink's smile. That smile. Something... There was something about it.

Ink's eyes shone with something Error couldn't describe; No hatred. Ink accepted Error.

His stature was peaceful and steady. No need for attack. Ink had gotten this far without it, and he still loved everything about the worlds, even though they didn't always treat him the way he deserved.

"I've missed being able to talk to you," Was the first think Ink took the time to say. No shouting or outrage. Others would be more focused on his quiet voice to hear what's being said.

Death looked tired. He nodded to the two of them, said, "I'll... let you two talk," and with that, he snapped his fingers multiple times, attempting to teleport away. It took four snaps to finally work up the power to teleport. Ink furrowed his brow but concluded that ultimately, Reaper would be fine, wherever he'd gone.

Error could barely keep himself still. He wanted to apologize until he ran out of words. He wanted to hurt himself right then and there just to show Ink how much he regretted what he'd done. He wanted to.....

He wanted to cry.

But he didn't. He didn't apologize thousands of times. He didn't harm himself. He didn't spill a tear. Because Ink wouldn't want that. He wouldn't want harm to come to anyone, even Error. That's not the way he was. And he wouldn't want Error to cry. He wouldn't want him to be sorrowful after what'd happened. Ink would just want him to be happy he was back. 

Error was about to say something but he noticed Ink was being eerily still. The smile... There was something about Ink's smile. It wasn't him. This couldn't be Ink. Error didn't know what it was about the smile... 

Then he realized that there was no emotion behind it at all.

* * *

"Jesus, Death, I thought you said you were going to be tired, not so burnt out on power you couldn't even stand." Geno supported Death until the Grim Reaper was down on the ground, lying in the one grass patch that was in the Save Screen.

"Well," Reaper said with a drunken-type smile, his words slurred from exhaustion, "I did tell you it would drain me of almost all my energy." His eyes closed and he let out a quiet groan. "I don't know whether I'm in pain or if I'm just really tired. I may be overwhelmed."

"You're probably all of the above," Geno snapped. "How many people did you revive?"

"Just Ink. He's quite powerful, lots of magic required to revive someone with such abilities and all that," Death mumbled. "Not to be dramatic or anything, but everything aches. Like, really bad. You wouldn't wanna kiss it better, would you?"

"No, you fucking idiot, I'm making sure you don't die of starvation while you're working your energy back up. I don't need to fucking pamper you."

Death sighed melodramatically and closed his eyes. "Where's the food then, hm?"

Geno scoffed. "You're hungry now?"

"I mean, I did bring Creation himself back from the dead. One'd think that since all the energy was burned, the source of the energy would probably need to be restored."

"Alright, alright, dumbass. I'll get you some food. Just... don't move, don't go anywhere. And don't die or I'll kill you." Geno paused for a moment. His face turned red. Death laughed a little. "You know what I mean," Geno barked before teleporting out of the Save Screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Countdown to chaos: 2


End file.
